The True Dragneel
by Shi The Sin of Sloth
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, A Dragon Slayer, Said To Be A First Generation Dragon Slayer But That's Not The Truth. He's a Zero Generation Dragon Slayer, One Of The Only 3 Zero Generations Left In The World. And How Will People React When/If They Learn The Truth. NatsuxIrenexMira Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Well this will be interesting, I've read a lot of different fanfics and then started making my own in my head while I work or just doing my own thing so I thought that I will take one of those crazy ideas and put it on paper (somewhat).

When reading this you will likely find elements from some different fanfics, those are from storys that I liked a lot but the credit should go to them, I'm just changing them up a little to fit my stroy line (somewhat) and Fairy Tail it self is owned by Hiro Mashima. Any other Elements from different Light Novel's, Manga's, or Anime's belong to their rightful owner.

Anyways time see if the story will do well or not...My bets on not likely.

"Talking"; Human/Small Creatures

'Thinking'; Human/Small Creatures

"Talking"; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures

'Thinking'; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures

[Fire Dragon Kings: Demolition Fist]; Attack/Spell

{A/N:}; Author's Note

* * *

X784; November 16th

chink*

chink*

chink*

The sound a hammer hitting metal can be heard in the Blacksmith shop in Magnolia, but the thing that would surprise other is that Cid, the owner of said shop isn't the one working but a familiar salmon *cough* pink *cough* hair Dragon Slayer currently hammering away at a sword on the large Anvil in the room. Normally people would think that the Dragon Slayer would be out somewhere on a mission destroying something that someone will have to pay for, especially since it's 1 month before the S-Class Trials.

Anyways we currently see **(read)** that Natsu is finishing up on fixing a broken sword that was brought in not long ago, next we see him going to a stone wheel that starts spinning as he sets the sword on it and begins sharpening it. Looking around the forge you could see a handful of different weapons hanged up on the walls, sitting in racks, and a young girl sitting on a chair….wait what.

On a chair near the door leading to the main counter we see a young girl who seems to be about 12-13 years old with flowing silky white hair, milky white skin and an expressionless face, her eyes are blue with a tint of green. She's wearing a white dress with black trimming and long black knee socks and black shoes.

"You're still thinking about leaving aren't you" the young girl says in a almost expressionless voice to Natsu as he finishes sharpening the sword and carries it over a side table and starts cleaning it.

"You know that I feel out of place around here, besides I feel like it's time to move somewhere else. It's been seven years since I came here and I really only stayed because 'she' invited me. As a place for a new start, besides Est, I've been planning on leaving for over half a year now but never got a good chance." Says Natsu not turning around.

"I know, and I will always follow you, I am your sword after all" the now named Est says in the same tone as before.

Natsu chuckles as he finishes and puts the blade in a dark cloth and sets it aside as he faces her. "Why is it that your always the one that shows up randomly and not the other two, their normally the ones that annoy me the most when I'm by myself?"

Est just shrugs as a small bell goes off in front meaning someone just entered the shop. Natus sighs as he walks past Est and walks behind the main desk seeing someone he'd rather not see right now.

"Erza, what are you doing here?" He said looking at the person that came in.

Erza's eyes widened when she seen who was behind the counter was not Cid like normal but… Natsu."Natsu… what am I doing here, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I-" Natsu started but Erza grabbed Natsu collar and lifting him over the counter a little bit.

"What are you doing here? Where's Cid?" Erza demanded

"Erza let go your choking me." Natsu said trying to get Erza to let go when she did.

"Answer me."

"Cid has a few things to do out of town so I am filling in for him." Natsu said stepping back away from the counter a little bit so Erza doesn't grab him again.

"You work here?" Erza asks confused as to why Natsu is here.

"Not really, just comes around sometimes but Cid ask for me to fill in while he's out, so what you want? Natsu asks

"I still got more questions" Erza said

"And I got more work to do, so I'll ask again, is there something you need?" Natsu ask

"Umm, ya" she says as she pulls out two broken swords and sets them on the counter "I was hoping that these were able to be repaired"

Natsu looks over them, the one only has a few cracks in the blade but the other was in about three different prices.

"The one will be easy to repair but the other will need a new blade, luckily the handle still seems to be in good condition so I should be able to replace the blade and later melt down the old one and make a new one out of it" Natsu says looking over the one in prices.

Erza is surprised, she never knew that Natsu knew about this place let alone worked here, and by the way he's talking said that he knew what he was doing.

Natsu picks up the swords and begins to head back into the forge again.

"Can I watch you fix them" Erza ask.

Natsu looks back at her and down at the blades as he sighs thinking that she doesn't trust him to fix them so he nods "alright but don't touch anything" he says and heads into the forge as Erza walks around the counter and follows him.

Natsu walks towards the forge as he gets started on fixing the cracked sword.

Erza keeps a careful eye on him as he heads the blade up then after it's hot he starts working.

A some time goes by as Natsu takes the now fixed sword to the stone wheel as it spins and he sets the sword on top making sparks fly.

"What are you doing?" Erza asks him as he shrugs.

"Sharpening the sword, unless you want to fight with a dull blade" Natsu says not looking away from his work.

Erza mentally facepalms for the stupid question as Natsu finishes up the first blade.

He then picks up the one in 3 pieces and throws sets the old parts of the blade in a barrel with other scrap metal and sets the handle on the table and walks into a side room to get another blade.

Erza watches him walk into the other room, she's only been in the forge a few times so she looks arounds at the different weapons but her gaze stops at the chair near the door leading to the main counter.

Leaning against the chair is a beautifully crafted sword that has a Golden Hilt and Turquoise Gem in middle of it and a Long Silver Blade with Light Blue Lettering traveling along the blade that's giving off a light glow.

Feeling something odd about the sword she steps towards it and when she's nears it she can feel a powerful sources of energy coming from it which she's surprised that she didn't notice it when she first entered.

Stepping towards it, she takes a good close look at it, trying to read the lettering on the blade but is confused since its in a language that she hasn't seen before. Taking a mental note to ask Makarov or Levy to see if they know anything about it. After taking the mental note she reaches for the hilt, totally ignoring what Natsu said, but when she grabs the hilt a burst of magic comes off the sword which makes Erza stumbles backwards.

Looking back at the sword she notices the Light Blue Lettering is glowing brighter as its now floating in midair and before she's able to react the sword points the tip of the blade at her and shoots towards her. Under reflex she closes her eyes excepting to be stabbed in some way.

But it never came…

Re-opening her eyes she is shocked by two things.

First being that the sword is millimeters away from her throat.

Second being what stopped it.

Standing behind the sword is Natsu in his left hand is a pretty normal blade, likely the one he got for her sword.

In his right though was the hilt of the sword that almost cut her head off and before Erza is able to say or do anything Natsu quickly spins around throwing the Silver sword just above the chair it was leaning against embedding it into the wall.

"Est, νομίζω ότι ήρθε η ώρα να φύγετε, δεν θα έπρεπε να ασχοληθώ με κάτι περισσότερο από αυτό που πρέπει σήμερα" **(Est, I think it is time for you to go, I would rather not have to deal with more than I have to today)** Natsu say in a low tone that Erza wasn't able to hear him.

The Sword glows a light blue before fading away. Natsu lets out a sigh as he turns and walks over to the workbench and starts putting the Erza' sword back together.

Erza blinking a few times before gathering her bearings at what just happened then looks towards Natsu.

"W-What was that?" Erza ask but not getting a answer she narrows her eyes and says in a more threatening tone "What was that?"

Click*

The sound of the sword being put back together was heard and after a few moments Natsu lets out another sigh.

Turning around Natsu looks towards Erza. "I said when I allowed you to watch was to not touch anything, but you ignored it. And 'that' was something that you don't need to know, just something you don't have a chance of controlling." Natsu says as he takes the newly fixed sword towards the stone wheel and starts sharpening it.

Erza being herself wants to use force to get more information out of him but stops her self knowing that Cid wouldn't be happy with her if he learns that she was apart of the reason that his shop is a damaged or worse so she, still unhappy about his answer but lets it be for now.

After sharpening it he take it over to another workbench and starts polishing the blade as he asks "so got any other questions?"

Erza, knowing she won't able to get anything out of him about the sword asks something else "How did you learn to do all this?"

"I knew somethings before joining Fairy Tail but never really got into it. Not long after joining, since I was new here I didn't have any money and I will still in the middle of building my place. And one night Cid found me on his way back from some business out of town when I was sitting under a tree looking at the sky. He asked me what I was doing out here alone, and after saying I didn't have a place to stay at the moment he let me stay here till I finished my place which he helped me with, and he taught me what he knew. If he needed a hand with anything the I'll help, he helped me so I'll help him, as simple as that." He says as he finishes the sword and wraps it in a cloth.

"Oh…" Erza says, a little surprised about all that since he never asked or seemed to need help or anything and learning that Cid helped him out of all people surprised her too.

"Yup, anyways that'll be 4,500 Jewels" Natsu says as Erza then take out the amount and hands it to him. Checking making sure it's enough the nods "well if that everything for today then I'll get back to what I was doing before" he says as he takes the Jewels to put them away as Erza still unhappy, decides to head back to the guild.

Natsu walks back into the forge notices that Erza left and that Est is sitting on the chair again. Walking over to the barrel of broken blades he picks it up and take it over to the forge to melt it down. Looking over at Est he asks "Did you really need to do that? It will more than likely cause me more trouble later."

She just shrugs "I was just curious about her but her compatibility is low, plus add in her attitude most of the time, her chances are low, but not as low as her father."

Natsu gets a disgusted look on his face "that man was no father, if he didn't die that day then I would've done it for myself." Natsu says with a bit of venom in his voice as the old blades start melting in the forge. "Besides even if I didn't, Belserion would of at one point, he's always been protective of Irene even after that bloody war."

Natsu then starts on making some new blades out of the old ones.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, if its good. Yay. If its bad. Oh well.

This isn't something I will be doing a lot, just something when I get bored and need something to do, so updates will be random.

I could say stuff like, Review, Favorite, And Follow but I know this story is going into the hole so why bother

Later


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, the amount of people following and/or favoriting this is surprising, for me at least. Don't got much to say except thanks for actually checking this Fic out.

Anything to do with the pairing won't be shown for a while, if anything it will be in Flashbacks most of the time at first.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail it self is owned by Hiro Mashima. Any other Elements from different Light Novel's, Manga's, or Anime's belong to their rightful owner.

"Talking"; Human/Small Creatures

'Thinking'; Human/Small Creatures

"Talking"; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures

'Thinking'; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures

[Fire Dragon Kings: Demolition Fist]; Attack/Spell

{A/N:}; Author's Note

* * *

X784: November 16th

-The Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

Currently sitting at the bar eating a strawberry cake, like normal, we see Erza but if you pay attention then you'd notice she's eat a bit slower than normal and is in thought about something. Makarov Dreyar, the perverted old man and Third Master of Fairy Tail noticed her like this when she first entered a little while ago so he finally decide to check it out as he walks along the bar towards her and sits down a safe distance away from the cake but still close enough to talk.

"Is something bothering you child" Makarov asks, making Erza jump a bit since she didn't notice him there. She looks at him for a few seconds before looking back down at her cake, quickly finishing it then giver her full attention to him.

"I'm...fine, just a little confused about a few things today." Erza says to Makarov in a confused tone.

"And what would that be" Makarov ask as Erza takes out a piece of paper and writes down something and hands the paper to him.

Taking the paper and looking at it, lifting a eyebrow at what's on it.

 **"** **Ο φονιάς δαίμονας** **"**

"What does it mean?" He ask

"That's the thing, I don't know. I went to Cid's to get my two swords fixed and on a sword in there was that written on the blade" she tells him

"Then why didn't you ask Cid about it, if it there then he likely knew something about it" Makarov ask curious.

"Well that's something else that still confuses me a bit is that Cid wasn't the one working there when I went. Surprisingly it was Natsu who was working there at that moment" Erza says

Makarov eyes widen at that, for all the years he knew Natsu, he never would of thought that the destructive kid would work at a Blacksmith. "I haven't seen him all day so I thought that he was out on a mission or something along them lines, not...well that" he says shocked.

Erza nods "Yeah, apparently him and Cid met not long after Natsu first joined and Cid taught him a few things and apparently Cid had a few things to do out of town today so Natsu filled in for him. And does a pretty good job at it too" She says and takes out one of the swords that was repaired to show him.

Makarov takes a quick look over the sword see that it was indeed repaired very well and hand it back to her while asking "Did you ask him about it?"

Erza shakes her head "Not at that moment because of what happened when I tried to pick up the sword." Erza says as she tells him what happened when she first noticed the sword and when she tried to grab it. " And 'that' was something that you don't need to know, just something you don't have a chance of controlling.' That was the last thing he said about the sword, and I've yet to see him since to ask him more." Erza finishes.

Makarov listens closely to what he's being told and is wondering if that sword is apart of what he thinks it is. "Any normal weapon doesn't give off any Magical Energy, and Magical Weapons only give off a very small amount of magic unless their being used but yet you say that the Sword was giving off a High Amount of Magical Energy."

Erza nods "Yes, though all I could tell is that its above S-Class at least."

"Mhm… before I jump to any conclusion I would like to find out about what was written on the blade itself." Makarov says.

"I was also planning on asking Levy since she's good with other languages might know what it says"

Makarov nods as he looks around the fairly empty guild since most members are out on jobs but sees that Levy is currently in the guild reading a book on the other side of the room with Jet and Droy fawning over her like normal and even Gajeel there but is taking a nap at the moment. So him and Erza get up and head over to them.

Being to absorbed in the book she was reading, Levy didn't notice them walking up to them. "Levy, you got a minute" a voice pulls her from the book she was reading and noticed both Makarov and Erza standing near the table when she looked up.

"Umm...Yeah, what is it you need" Levy asks

Makarov sets the paper on the table for them to see. "Were were wondering if you knew what this said" he asks Levy as she looks at the paper for a few moments before pulling out another book out of who knows where and starts looking through it.

After a while of looking at the book and the paper she shakes her head. "No, it looks simulare another old language but its still not right, I wasn't able to figure it out." She says putting the book away to who knows where again.

"Well this is troublesome, I was hoping to know what it say before I jump to conclusions about somethings" Makarov says while thinking about what it means.

"The Demon Slayer" A gruffy and lazy voice says from the other side of the table as they look over and notice Gajeel awake and looking at the paper. "It says 'The Demon Slayer'."

Makarov lifts a eyebrow and asks "you know this language?"

Gajeel shrugs "not very well, it's just one of the things Metalicana touched on a little. It's a very old Language used between Demons and Dragons thousands of years ago, but it was lost. Anything that uses this Language nowadays would be the find of the millennium. So I will ask, where did you see this language?"

"I seen it on a sword in the blacksmiths in town" Erza says while also describing the sword and telling them what happened between her, the sword, and Natus.

"Never thought I see the day where Salamander is fixing something and not braking it" Gajeel says with a grunt

"I'm more surprised that we didn't find out sooner about him working there" Levys adds as she turns a looks at Makarov "So you said you might know what that sword is?"

Makarov nods "I think so but I need to get something from my Office so give me a second" he says as he heads towards his office.

A few moments later he comes back with a old looking book in hand as he sets it on the table. Everyone taking a look at the book notices that it looks old but well maintained and on the cover is a par of swords crossing with with a staff going over the middle and a shield behind.

"And this is" Erza says

"Something the Magic Council still has yet to fully understand." he says opening the book showing different categories of weapons, "When you think of a living being, normally you'd thing along the lines of Humans and Animals, or beasts like Demons and Devils, even the Draconic Species like Wyverns, Drakes, Dragons. But the last one that normally wouldn't come to mind would be Spirits, they live among us but normally can't be seen by the human eye"

"But what does that have to do with the Sword?" Erza asks

"Well child, in the past there was once some known as Elemental Contract Spirits. Sortal like Celestial Spirits but more dangerous since they follow their own rules and if someone tries to make a Contract with them and they don't like it, they will try to kill said person. But as time went on, these Spirits were lost in places unreachable by others."

"So you think that Sword is one of them"

"That would be my only guess, since the way it acted when you touched it and what Gajeel said about the Language on the blade. But that brings up another question, where did it come from and why didn't it attack Natsu when he touched it?" Makarov wonders, there's a moment of silence till Erza speaks up.

"You said that the Spirit chooses to make a contract with someone, is it possible that Natsu is the contractor?"

Makarov nods "yes but where is the contract seal?" He says as he opens the book to a page with a bunch of different magic circles. "When someone makes a contract a Seal will appear on the users body and for the time Natsu has been apart of the Guild no one has ever seen any type of Magic Circle on his body."

"Could he be using magic to hide it?" Levy asks

"Could be but there's a lot we still don't. When did it happen, it could have happened within the past month, past year, or even before he joined, and where would the seal be. But in the end we could be all wrong with this and he doesn't even know about them in the first place and he was just lucky when he stopped the blade and just acted out of instincts to save Erza, he's always been the portective type." Makarov says still wondering about the Pink Haired Dragon Slayer, till he turns to Gajeel. "Is there anything else you know about the Language?"

Gajeel shaking his head "no, Metalicana went over a few different languages between Dragons and other Species. I just recognized the words since they were some of the few that I seen"

Makarov sighs "guess there's no helping it, if we want to learn something more we would have to wait till Natsu returns, and that's if does know anything about it"

Erza nods to that but then picks up the book and starts flipping through it and after a few quick moments she closes it and sets it back down on the table. "Add in that I didn't recognize the sword in here means that it's never been seen by anyone that's kept track in this book or at least along them lines."

After a few minutes of silence Levy goes back to her book she was reading, Gajeel falls back asleep, Makarov takes the book back to his Office and Erza goes back over to the bar to order some more Cake.

* * *

X784; November 17th at 5:30am

~Natsu's House~

Waking up the next morning after working in the Forge till late last night, Natsu decides that he's going to go get a job before to many enter the guild which should be open in about half an hour. Looking over to where Happy sleep he notice he's not there, since he's been gone on a mission with Wendy and Carla who would be back later today. After getting ready for the day Natsu heads towards the guild.

An half hour later he makes it to the guild after making a few stops in town, he sees Mirajane opening up the guild like she does every morning.

"Morning Mira" Natsu says as he walks up behind her making her turn around to see Natsu walking towards the guild doors.

"Morning Natsu, your early this morning, Planing on getting a good job before others show up" Mira asks as she opens the doors walking inside with Natsu following

Natsu nods as he heads towards the request board looking over the requests and finds one that should work for mhim.

" **Dark Guild Spotted, Request for its Destruction**

 **Info: Located 3 Miles North of Amefurashi Village**

 **Newly Formed Dark Guild with 10-15 Mages Ranging From C-A Class With The Master Being a Mid-High A-Class.**

 **Reward: 50,000 Jewels"**

'Amefurashi Village, if i remember correctly it's about 20 Miles West of Sun Village, maybe I can take a detour after I finish the Job' Natsu thinks to himself as he grabs the request taking it over to Mire who's cleaning some glasses.

Mira looks up and notice Natsu just walked up. "Did you find something?" She ask him. Natsu nods showing the request to her as she jots down the request for Makarov "I'd thought you'd at least wait till Happy got back since this isn't a single day quest."

Natsu shrugs "Yeah well if anything when I come back he'll pester me about fish for a few days or till he gets fish before he's back to normal, besides doing a job every once and a while with no one else isn't half bad"

Mira giggles a bit "Happy will do anything to get fish won't he" she puts the request book away and looks back at Natsu "and I would have to agree with that last part, with no one else there your able to cut loose and not worry about others. It keeps your self calm in ways" Mira says with a light smile.

"Yeah it does, well anyways I better get going if I want to get this job done" Natsu says and he starts heading out the guild giving a small wave to Mira before the doors close behind him.

* * *

Well that's going to be it for Chapter 2.

It feels like I'm dragging on with the conversations at the start, and/or over/under explaining stuff. Don't really know, that's just what popped in my head.

I'm going off of Seirei Tsukai no Bureidodansu for the Contract Spirits with my own interesting twists, mostly to do with the 6 Elemental Lords (Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Holy, Darkness), but they won't show up for a little while at least.

Again, Thanks for everyone thats keeping an eye on this Fic, it's nice to know some people like (maybe) what I'm writing (typing).

Later


	3. Chapter 3

Well here we go with another Chapter.

Glad to see people are enjoying the random crap I type and it's actually nice to have one of my weird ideas in the open than stuck in my head.

Also a Thanks to the few people that left a nice but short Review, better than nothing. And a thanks to the people keeping tabs on it too.

Nothing else to say….

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail it self is owned by Hiro Mashima. Any other Elements from different Light Novel, Manga, or Animes belong to their rightful owner. (Got To Love Copy and Paste Because Laziness)

"Talking"; Human/Small Creatures

'Thinking'; Human/Small Creatures

"Talking"; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures

'Thinking'; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures

[Fire Dragon Kings: Demolition Fist]; Attack/Spell

{A/N:}; Author's Note

* * *

X784; November 17th at 9:00am

~Fairy Tail guild Hall~

It's been three hours since the guild opened and a lot of the members have shown up. Their sitting around either having a morning coffee or a breakfast beer chatting with each other.

At the bar we see Mira wiping the counter humming happily like most days. Makarov who was in his office since he arrived finally comes out and down to the bar.

"Could I get you something Master?" Mira asks seeing Makarov sitting down in his normal spot on the counter.

"Just a coffee dear, I need a wake up calls after doing a hand full of paperwork" he ask as Mira nods going to the back to make him a strong coffee.

While waiting for Mira, he takes a look around the guild at all the members currently around. Noticing that the pink haired dragon slayer that he's been wanting to talk to isn't here yet which is surprising since he's normally one of the firsts.

"Here you go Master" Mira voice is head from beside as he takes the cup of coffee and takes a sip.

"Say Mira, have you seen Natsu around lately?" Makarov asks her.

"Yeah, he showed up right when I was opening the guild to get a job before leaving" Mira says as she takes out the Request book and shows him what she wrote down for Natsu. Makarov looks at it before letting out a sigh. Mira notices this and asks "Did he do something wrong you need to talk to him about?"

Makarov shakes his head "No he didn't do something wrong, there's just somethings I want to ask him."

Mira nods to this before going back to what she was doing.

* * *

X784; November 17th at 7:30pm

~Amefurashi Village~

Currently we see Natsu walking into the Village. Since the it's a small Village there isn't a train station so he had to walk from the next town over which only took a few hours. Anyways walking into town he sees that it's a pretty calm Village with only about 500 or so people living here and since it's a pretty much off the radar not many probably even head of it.

Walking around he finds what looks like the major's house and knocks on the door. The door opens and a man standing at 5'11" in about his 40's wearing Black Pants, and T-shirt steps out. "What can I help you with?" the man says.

Natsu, going through his pocket he pulls out the request showing it to the man. "I came because the request says that you've spotted a Dark Guild nearby."

The man nods "Ah yes, a few people of the village that scout out the area around noticed them a few days ago, and with them only a few miles away from here I fear the they might try something."

Natsu thinks for a second "Is there anything about this guild you know about, like the members, weapons, magics?"

The Major shakes his head "What I wrote on the request is all I know, but the Owner of the Inn/Tavern likely know more, his son was one of the people that spotted it and asked me to send the request."

"Ok, I'll go ask him then" Natsu says as he walks through the town and find a build with 'Inn/Tavern' on a sign hanging on the side of a building.

Walking inside he notices a small bar with a few tables around the room. There's like 6 people in the room with one being someone working the bar. Walking over to the bar he takes a seat on one of the stools.

"What change I get you young man" The bar keeper says

"Some Information about the Dark Guild nearby would be nice" Natsu says while showing him the job request.

"So your here to take down the Dark Guild, I thought that at least a few people would come, not just one person" The Bar Keeper say

Natsu shrugs "Yeah well it's just me, so you got any information?"

The Bar Keeper reaches under the bar and pulls out a small notebook "My Son, Kage, took some notes while scouting it out but he could only get so close without getting caught"

Natsu takes the notebook looking through it "Your Son must be pretty good to find out a bunch of this without being noticed"

The Bar Keeper nods giving a light smile "Yeah, even when growing up he's been a sneaky brat getting in and out of places without anyone notices. That's why he scouts out the surrounding areas to keep an eye out to make sure nothing like that would sneak up on us"

Natsu nods still looking through the book.

' **Dark Guild Information;**

 **-2 Miles North of the Village**

 **-13 Members (Including The Master)**

 **-At Least 8 Members are Mages**

 **-Master Is Mage; Some Sort of Shadow Magic**

 **-5 Members Uses Weapons**

 **-Surrounding Area is mostly Forest with a Large Clearing Behind Guild'**

Natsu then hands the book back to the Bar Keeper. "Is that all the information Kage found?"

Bar Keep nods "Yes, he just got back an hour ago and wrote all he knew in the book before going to rest since he's been keeping an eye on it since he found out about it"

Natsu thinks for a second before standing up "well thanks for the information, you have a free room I could use for the night, I plan on going to check the Dark guild out in the morning to see what I can learn before taking Action" The Bar Keep nods walking over to a row of hooks with key and takes one off before handing it to Natsu.

"Here you go, it's on the second floor, 2ud door on the left" The Bar Keep Says

"Thanks" Natsu takes the keys and heads up to the room. Finding the door and walking inside he notices it's a small and plane room but good enough for a small Village like this that might get the odd traveler. Walking over to the bed he sits down on it and looks out the window thats facing in the same direction as the Dark Guild. Closing his eyes he focuses on his hearing and reaches out to the Dark Guild to listen in on it. After hearing just random chatter and other crap of the like he stops before laying on the bed and going to sleep.

* * *

~Dream/Flashback~

X334; June 7th at 8:00pm

~On the Outskirts of The Capital of Dragnof~

Currently we see a view overlooking the Capital of Dragnof, A Kingdom in Ishgar in which both Human and Dragons Lived in Harmony,

On a mountain side looking the Capital we find a young man who looks to in his Mid 20's, wearing a high-collar jacket that reaches down tot he middle of his knees, it's red with golden trim and flame pattern along the bottom and arms, also wearing a black T-shirt Underneath with a silver necklace. He wears brown baggy pants with Red Draconian Marking along the sides and black combat boots. He also has long Salmon Colored hair tied in a Ponytail that reaches down to the middle of his back.

He looks over the capital for a few more minutes before looking up towards the sky, he narrows his eyes a bit as if feeling something off.

"So this is where you were, Natsu" A soft voice speaks up from behind, turning around, the now named Natsu sees a young woman also looks to be in her Mid 20's, she wears a long white skirt with golden trim, the front of it has 2 sets of black crossing straps, the side and rear have a black square pattern along the bottom with a chain strap attach on both her sides hooking at the back, she has another set of black straps crossing her belly and with a black cloth covering her breasts. A white cloak that covers her neck to the top of her breasts with it traveling down her back and stopping at her waist and a Short Black Blade on her back. The most noticeable thing is her Long Scarlet Hair that go to the middle of her back and a single braid going down the right side of her head.

"I always come up here to look over the Capital Irene" Natsu says looking back towards the Capital. "it give me peace and allows me to think"

The now named Irene walks up beside Natsu and just stands there looking over the Capital. Looking at him she notices his distanced look. "Is something the matter?"

Natsu looking down for a moment before looking at her "I don't know, I have this feeling something bad is coming but I can't quite place it." he says as he looks back into the distances when he finishes.

Irene move behind him and hugs him resting her head on his shoulder "Belserion should be back within the next few days from his Observation of the West and Igneel is looking around the East since he has the same feeling"

"Well lets hope they brings good news" he says as he keeps looking over the Capital.

After a few minute of silence Natsu gives a light chuckle "You know if your husband finds us like this he and a lot of others won't be very happy"

Irene frowned at hearing that. "You that I don't consider that man as my husband and it only happened as a means of political negotiation due to territorial disputes between Dragnof and his country, besides " she then gives him a sly grin "it isn't like he can take anything 'personal' from me anyways"

Natsu groans "Don't remind me, I am never drinking that much again"

Irene chuckles "it wasn't that bad in the end"

"No but the throbbing headache the next morning is something I don't want to deal with again" Natsu says rubbing his head

Irene chuckles before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before letting go of him "Yeah, well I should get back to the Capital before someone notices I'm gone"

Natsu nods "Yeah, the less they notice the better, besides my brother Adeus want me to look after his son tomorrow while him and his wife go do something out of town, plus it allows me time to see how the kid is doing, since I haven't seen him since he was born"

Irene give him a light smiles "You told me about him, Zeref is his name, if I remember correctly"

"Yeah, from what I heard he's gotten his mother's brain. A very smart kid, for his age at least"

"Well that's nice to hear. Anyways I should really get back it's only a matter of time before someone notices" Irene says as she's about to start heading back before a arm stops her and before she can say anything a pair of lips connect with hers, without much hesitation she kisses back. After a few moment they separate looking into eachothers eyes for another moment before Natsu takes a step back from her.

"It's likely going to be a few days before we can do that again so I thought, why not" Natsu says chuckling a bit at the end

Irene gives a light chuckles "more than like. Anyways say I gotta go now, cya" she says as she start heading back to the capital.

"Cya" Natsu says as he watches her disappear in the distance. After she's gone he also starts heading into the Capital also to find a ride to the village of where his brother is"

Little did either one of them know, within a months time, War will begin that will change the world forever.

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 3 and I was actually able to find a way to show Natsu's and Irene's relationship in the past, but whether it was good or not, I don't know.

Was it good? Was it Bad? Or should I just kill myself now?

Anyways I found it hard to describe Irene in the past since I just couldn't for the life of me actually name what she was wearing.

As for Dragons in the current time, both Atlas Flame and Belserion will still be alive plus I think about saying that around 50 or so Dragons still Live in the current time but they just choose to stay away from the human eye and a hand full of them are able to take human form so they could be right there and you wouldn't notice.

Well that all from me today.

Later


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, Back again for Chapter 4 and thanks everyone for keeping tabs on this story and just reading it in general, and the few reviews I get are nice since it means the story isn't shit like I thought it might turn out to me. Anyways before we start...

Chapter 3 was, interestings.

Making Zeref, Natsu's Nephew is a first time that I know of. We've seen where Natsu is Zeref's son, Them not being related, but not one like this, and I wanted Natsu to be a generation older that Zeref yet still be related so that was the best Idea I could come up with so yup random OC out of nowhere, but then again not really since in Canon we seen their parents but didn't know their name or their parents so I just put a name with a face that was already there.

I still think their Mother looks like Cana…

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail it self is owned by Hiro Mashima. Any other Elements from different Light Novel, Manga, or Animes belong to their rightful owner. (Got To Love Copy and Paste Because Laziness)

 **"Talking"; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures**

 **'Thinking'; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures**

 **[Fire Dragon Kings: Demolition Fist]; Attack/Spell**

 **{A/N:}; Author's Note**

* * *

X784; November 18th at 6:00am

~Amefurashi Village~

~Natsu's Room~

Slowly opening his eyes Natsu wakes up from his slumber, sitting up he looks down to his right hand for a moment before getting out of the bed, walking over to the window looking outside. "It's hard to believe it be so long since then, and now human's are living so peacefully and have thrived so much over the years, but yet darkness will always follow" Natsu says as he looks into the distance when saying the last part.

Sighing he walks back over to the bed and gets dressed before heading to the ground floor. Stepping on the ground floor he looks around noticings no one around except the Bar Keeper whos cleaning some glasses.

Walking over to the Bar he takes a seat as the Bar Keep hears him and looks over at him for a moment before looking at the clock "You're up early, well earlier than others."

Natsu shrugs "I could say the same about you, besides even on a good day I can't sleep past 7 where most of the time I'm up at around 5"

The Bar Keep gives a little chuckle "Guess I could say the same thing, though when I was not much younger than you, I could sleep for hours but now... Anyways can i get you anything on this fine morning?"

"A black coffee will be fine" The Bar Keep nods as he goes to the side to make some coffee.

"You know I never did get your name, mines Kenny by the way but people normally just call me Ken" The Bar Keep no named Ken asks bring the coffee over.

"Natsu" Natsu says while taking a sip.

"Well it's nice to meet you Natsu, and as for the Request you took, you got any Ideas to deal with them since your just a single man dealing with a Guild?" Ken Asks while going back to cleaning glasses.

"We will have to see when we get there, it's true that your son got some good information but I need to see for myself before I do something, if worse comes to worse I'll just fight my way in beating up anyone that gets in my way" Natsu says making Ken chuckle.

"So you're a Shoot First, Ask Question Later type of guy." Ken says while chuckling.

"Well that's the easiest way sometimes, but if it's of very important then I will take it easy, but yet again if I do something like that then people might think I'm sick since only a selected few know about that side of me, where the rest think I'm a Punch First, And Punch Again Later type of person" Natsu says with a chuckle at the end.

Ken gives a light laugh at that. And for the next hour they talk about random things in the world and just the way it is. Then others started showing up so Natsu decided to head out to see what he's up against.

* * *

X784; November 18th at 7:20am

~Near Dark Guild~

Standing about 100 ft or so away is Natsu, his eyes are closed using his senses to take a understanding of the members and surrounding areas.

"Mmm… interesting bunch, most are mages and the ones that aren't uses some sort of weapons, have to guess that they at least know how to use it. The Master is the biggest threat out of all of them." Opening his eyes he looks at the Dark Guild with a grin "Punch First, And Punch Again Later, sounds like a good plan."

Walking out of the tree line Natsu makes his way towards the guild, still unnoticed by anyone inside, stopping in front of the big main door, he lift up his hand and knocks.

*BOOM*

A Loud explosion is heard as the doors get hit right off their hinges and right into one of the mages knocking him out. Walking inside Natsu takes a look around the building at the others members who are a little shocked and his random appearance, before all getting in a fighting stance as Natsu stands there without a care in the world.

"Who's the idiot making all the racket" A deep voice is heard as one of the doors leading to a side rooms opens and a large guy with a black beard, and black clothing walks out as he look around until his sights land on Natsu. "You got a lot of nerve kid, attacking my guild like that"

Natsu smirks, "Well making a racket is something I've always been good at." He says as he lunged at the closest member and ramming a fist into their gut sanding them into the the wall knocking him out.

2 of the other members now jump in for a attack, both using swords, one aims for his neck and other for his knees. Seeing this Natsu leans back and twists is body to fit through the blades and after they move past he moves again and roundhouse kicks them both into a bunch of tables taking them out of commission.

4 Magic circles then appear in front of 4 different members, one yellow, one brown, one blue and one red. Balls of Lightning, Earth, Water, and Fire then shoot out of the circles at him. He doesn't move and takes them head on as they all hit him at once making a fair sized crater in the middle of the building.

The Dust and Smoke clears as Natsu is still standing there with his arms crossed in front of him. "Not bad, I almost felt that one, maybe" he says as a ball of crimson fire appears in front of him and he punches it sending at the 4 mages, engulfing them as there's a scream of pains before the fire ball exploded sending the 4 members in different directions and landing on the floor unconscious.

The other 4 members then get into a stace to attack, 2 of them with weapons, one of which is a axe and other a spear, and the other 2 members have purple magic circles around their hands. They were about to attack until a voice stops them.

"Stand down you idiots, you'll only get yourselves knocked out like the rest" the voice of the master says as he walks up and stands a distance away but in front of Natsu and looks at him, "it seems like I'll have to deal with you myself" giving him a cocky smirk that falters as Natsu starts chuckling "what's so funny brat?"

Natsu still chuckling a bit gives the Dark Mage a smirk "you really think you can win don't you?" Natsu says as a Deep Red Aura surrounds him "its been a long while since I've tried this." Natsu finishes as the Aura fades away leaving a light red glow on his skin.

The Dark Mage lifts a eyebrow at Natsu "Is that supposed to scare me in someway? If so then it's doing a bad job at it" The Dark Mage says as he lifts his hand and a black magic circle appears shooting a shadow at Natsu.

The shadow engulfs his upper body and when the attack stops all that's standing there a pair of legs. The Dark Mage clicks is tough "and here I thought you were going to give a better fig-" he stops himself as fire appears around the legs and flows upwards and forming the shape of a body till fading away leaving Natsu standing there like nothing happened. "What kind of bullshit is that!?" The Dark Mage yells as Natsu is still give him a smirk.

"Magic" is all Natsu says before he appears in front of the Dark Mage giving him a uppercut sending him towards the roof but before he hits the roof he turns into a shadow disappearing from sight. Natsu stands there for a moment before a fist made of shadows hits his back and going right through him out of his chest leaving a nice size hole in it until flames surround the hole and closes it, turning around and lifting his right hand up, he catches a fist aimed for him as the Dark Mage is standing there trying to push his fist into Natsu's face but isn't moving an inch.

Natsu then throws him to the other side of the guild, and after doing so the remaining members try to go in for an attack but Natsu jumps away and points at them **"[Fire Gun]"** he says his finger turns to fire and small balls of fire shoots at the members hitting weak spots and immobilizing them as 4 bigger rounds shoot at them with enough force to knock them out.

Landing back on the ground Natsu looks back over at the Dark Guild's Master as he is getting back up to his feet and glares at Natsu "Damn Brat" The Dark Mage says as he shoot two shadows **"[** **Shadow Snake]"** taking the form of Large Snakes.

Natsu lits a first on fire before launching it forwards **"** **[** **Fire Fist]"** a Large Fist of Fire shoots towards the Snakes destroying them completely and hitting the Dark Guild Master while incinerating most of the Building in the progress.

The fire disappears leaving a very burnt looking Guild Master who is out for the count and will likely be in a fair bit of pain later. And after a few moments Natsu lets out a sigh and starts gathering up the knocked out members and tying them up to be pick up by the Magic Council later.

After doing so he starts heading back to the village.

* * *

X784 November 17th at 9:00am

~Outskirts of Amefurashi Village~

After returning to the village and talking to the mayor about get some Rune Knights to get the Dark Mages and getting the Reward from the Request, Natsu is now on his way out of town heading East towards Sun Village, the Village of Giants

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 4.

Yes am using some attacks from One Piece from the Mera Mera no Mi, I wanted a type of fire 'magic' to use before he was given Dragon Slayer Magic and a powerful one at that, so he has the abilities of the Mera Mera no Mi. Thought it be interesting, if you don't like it, that's fine, it's my story.

Anyways, the fight. It's actually my first time of going through a fight since before when I made these up in my head I normally just skipped the fight so I don't really know how well I did, good, bad, who knows, it done with and that's all that matters to me.

Until Next time, Later


	5. Chapter 5

Well here we go with another Chapter

Just a Thanks to you guys (and girls) for following and reviewing this story, it's good to know I'm not half ass bad at doing something right for once.

Just so you guys know since the holidays are over, it'll take me longer to upload since I'll only have after work to write but I'll try my best. Plus I might get sucked in on playing games at one point but I don't plan on leaving fully any time soon.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail it self is owned by Hiro Mashima. Any other Elements from different Light Novel, Manga, or Animes belong to their rightful owner. (Got To Love Copy and Paste Because Laziness)

"Talking"; Human/Small Creatures

'Thinking'; Human/Small Creatures

" **Talking"; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures**

' **Thinking'; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures**

 **[Fire Dragon Kings: Demolition Fist];** **Attack/Spell**

 **{A/N:}; Author's Note**

* * *

X784 November 17th at 2:30pm

~On Hill Overlooking Sun Village~

A view that you don't see everyday, overlooking a Village of Giants with the Largest Flame you'll ever see behind it. That was the view Natsu was looking at right now, even though he's never been here before, he's heard of the Village Atlas Flame made along with Giants, yet never visited.

Taking one final look at the view Natsu starts heading down the hill towards the Village. Walking up towards the entrance of the Village he stops as two giants are standing in the way.

" **Well isn't this a sight, it seems a human has wandered towards our village."** one of the Giants say.

" **State your business here or be thrown out."** the other says leaning down to get a good look at Natsu.

Natsu looks up towards them and speaks "I'd like to speak to the Chief of the Village, I seek an old friend but considering things I'll need to talk to him first."

The Giants narrows their eyes at him as the one leaning towards him stands up and nods " **Then Follow"** The Giant starts walking into the Village with Natsu following behind.

Walking through the Village Natsu looks around at the different Buildings and the size they were, a bunch of the Giant's eyes follow him as he walks by. Walking towards a house currently being worked on we see 3 giants working on it. One of which Natsu guesses is the Chief.

The Giant then walks over to one of the them " **Chief Themis, there's human that wishes to speak with you"** the Giant says to the Chief who's named Themis.

Themis is … well, a giant, he has dark brown clothing and a large brown beard that could hold a family of 4 easily, gray pants and brown boots. He looks down at Natsu for a moment before speaking, " **What is it you need human?"**

"I seek the Eternal Flame" Natsu says simply as Themis get a angry look but before he can act or say anything Natsu continues "but it's not the Eternal Flame itself that I seek but the being that lives inside it." Natsu finishes as Themis stays silent for a moment.

" **And how is it you know that something lives inside it since this is the first time a human as ever spoken about that."** Themis says with a glare.

"Because he's a old friend during the past and as for that explanation, I'd rather wait till I talk to my old friend." Natsu says looking up at Themis

Themis thinks for a moment before he start walking towards the flame " **I'll believe you human but if try anything funny then the full wrath of the village will be coming at you"** He says with a heavy glare before watching where he's walking, Natsu nods before following.

Arriving at the Large Flame we see two more Giants standing on either side of the Flame, standing guard. The two giants looks look at Themis walking up towards them. " **Chief"** they both say with a nod before they see Natsu near him. They don't say anything but they do keep an eye on him.

Natsu looks at the two giants before looking at the flame up close before giving it a small smile.

" **You say you the one that rests in the Flame is an old friend, then show me, but I must warn you, no one has been able to get him to speak since he seems to be in a deep slumber."** Themis says as Natsu nods walking up towards the Flame but stopping at a distance.

Looking at the Flame Natsu lets out a sigh before lifting his right hand up as a Small Magic Circle appears in front of his hand and a Large one appears above the Flame. The Circle is a Dark Red with a Dragon Head in the middle, alone with old text circling around it.

The two Giants that were standing guard get into a stance of attack, not liking what Natsu is doing. " **Stand down you two"** Themis says keeping a close eye on Natsu, waiting, not wanting to jump to conclusions quite yet.

 **[Fire Dragons: Meteor Shower]** Natsu says as several large balls of fire appear under the Large Circle and rain down on the on the Eternal Flame.

A small shock wave appears after the finale Fireball hits the Flame. Natsu and the Giants not being affected by the small Shock Wave stair at the Flame.

After a few moments of silence the Eternal Flame starts spinning making a Flaming Tornado before two Large Flaming Wings apparel from both sides of it and a very Dark Red (almost Black) Flames appears in the in the fire forming a Face/Skull.

" **It's been centuries since I've felt this power, and there's only one that I know of that this power belongs to"** The face then looks down towards Natsu " **It been far too long, Dragneel"**

Natsu smiles at him "396 years to be exact Atlas Flame,it's good to know yours still alive and kicking." Natsu says with a sadden tone.

" **Yes but if I leave the surrounding area for to long then my Flame will die out"** Atlas Flame says as Themis and the other Giants that are coming toward the Flame bow down to Atlas Flame. " **Raise your heads Giants, there's no need for this"** The Giants do as he says then Themis speaks up.

" **It's an honor to finally speak with you but if I may ask, How do you know this human?"** Themis ask looking down towards Natsu

" **His family and Igneel, an old friend of mine, were close. Nowadays only a selected few from the past know but Igneel's Parents were the first dragons to treat humans with kindness. They found a human baby abandoned and took it in, and just a few days later Igneel was born. As time went by the Human who was named Dragneel and Igneel grew up together, a Human and Dragon.**

 **But at one point other Dragon that didn't like Humans caught wind of a Human living with Dragons and attacked, the two parent dragons died protecting their children who were able to escape. It was then later Dragneel and Igneel went their Separate ways and found their own family's. But every now and then met till the human died of old age, yet the name Dragneel lived on as a family name of powerful Fire Clan and Igneel later took the name of Fire Dragon King. Igneel protects the Dragneels from dragons, just as the Dragneels protects Igneel from humans. And if it wasn't for Natsu here, I'd likely would have died before finding a place to keep me aflame. Though I can't do much now since I can't leave the surrounding area for to long without my Flames going out. I do owe him my life."** Atlas Flame finishes with a sadden look as the Giants look at Natsu in surprises after what they just heard.

"You don't owe me anything, just knowing your still alive is that I need Atlas besides because of you you made a village for Giants to live without much trouble." Natsu says with a small smile as he looks up at Atlas.

" **Maybe so but my pride as a dragon will not let me look the other way so easily"** Atlas says making Natsu chuckle since he knows exactly how much pride a dragon has.

" **Dragneel"** The voice of Themis gets Natsu's attention as he looks up at the Giant " **if you're ever in the area in the future then stop by. This village might not of even been created without Atlas becoming part of the Eternal Flame, the Guardian of this Village. If you ever need a Giant's help, then ask."** Them is says while a few other Giants nods their heads in agreement.

Natsu smiles at that "I'll keep that in mind later, and I'll be sure to drop by in the future." He says to the Giants before turning back to Atlas "it was good to see your still alive after all this time, but I got to head, got other things to do" Natsu says as he turns and heads out the village, happy to knowing that Atlas is still in the world of the living, plus he made some new friends, a Clan of Giants no less. So it was a good day and here he hopes it stays like that, for a while at least.

* * *

X784; November 21st at 6:00pm

~Fairy Tail Guild Hall~

Flying Chairs, Flying Tables, Flying Beers and Flying People, that is what was happening in the guild at the moment. A good amount of people were at the guild and because of that a brawl has started which is why we see things flying around the guild.

Not far from Fairy Tail we find Natsu, who decided to walk back to the guild instead of taking a train which is why it took him so long to get back.

Anyways, walking up to the large guild doors he hears a brawl happening, so rather than kicking the door open like normal he opens it just enough for him to slip inside unnoticed, walking along the wall he makes his way to the end of the bar.

At the bar we see Erza eating a Strawberry Cake without a care in the world, Makarov sitting in his normal spot on the bar drinking while talking to Gildarts who just came back from a normal S-Class Job. Since his little run in with a certain Black Dragon he's been doing jobs closer to the Guild plus he was told to stick around because of the S-Class Trials coming up.

Still unnoticed by the guild, Natsu sits down at the far end of the bar.

Mira, who's cleaning a Beer Mug not far away from Natsu finishes drying the mug and puts it away behind her and turns back around. Looking around the guild she looks for anyone that might need a refill or something till she see something out the corner of her eye. Looking over at what she seen, she's surprised to see Natsu sitting there, since normally he'd make himself known when returning from a mission or when a guild brawl is happening, or both. And before she's about to say hello Natsu puts a finger to his lips as if telling her to be quiet.

So Mira knowing what he meant walks over towards him and stands directly across the bar from him. "Can I get you something?" Mira ask in a quiet tone.

"A glass of Whiskey will be fine Mira" Natsu asks as Mira nods before going to get a him a glass.

As Mira goes gets him a drink Natsu takes a look around the guild, watches the people in the brawl, see people just drinking not caring that people and objects are flying over them.

"Here you go" Mira says from behind him. Turning back around Natsu takes a sip of the Whiskey, and feeling his magic burning away it away before the alcohol affects him.

"Thanks Mira" Natsu says as he takes another look around the guild before Mira's voice pulls him back to her.

"Is something wrong?" Mira asks in a confused voice.

Natsu shakes his head. "No, I'm fine"

"No your not"

"What makes you think that?"

"You've been acting differently for the past few times you been in the guild. You've been quieter, and more distanced around the guild, others don't seem to notice all that much, Master has noticed it to a bit but since he's normally in his office doing paperwork at the times your around he's not been able to tell very well. But since I'm here all the time I've been able to see how people act. And fro the past while you've been acting differently. Plus adding in this moment in time, it adds to it." Mira says making Natsu sigh.

"Guess it doesn't really matter now. I was playing on talking to Gramps about it at one point anyways and so getting to know what someone else thinks won't hurt but can we talk not so much in the open, when/if they finally notice I'm here, I'll likely get dragged into something." Natsu says with a bit of annoyance in his voice at the end making Mira think for a moment.

"There's a few things I want to get in town before I head home for the night, I wouldn't mind having some company while doing so, we can talk then if that's ok with you." Mira says making Natsu nod before finishing his drink and leaving the guild, still unnoticed by others, which makes Mira wonder if he's arrived to the guild in the past without others noticing he's even there.

* * *

X784; November 21st at 9:00pm

~Outside Fairy Tail Guild Hall~

Walking out the guild is Mira, even though a bunch of members are still in the Guild she was able to leave early saying she had a few things in to get. Walking out of the front gate of the guild, she looks around and notices Natsu leaning against the Wall looking towards the sky at the stars.

"Shall we go?" Mira asks as Natsu looks towards her nodding his head.

"Lead the way" Natsu say gesturing his hand forwards as Mira smiles before walking ahead with Natsu following behind.

* * *

Well that's going to be it for Chapter 5.

A little story behind the Dragneel Family, thought it be interesting reason why the name Igneel and Dragneel are so similar.

As for the interaction with Natsu and Mira, I plan on having Mira know more than others, I'm not sure about having any romance happening between them because of Natsu's relationship with Irene that I have going but yet again I do have ideas for it, but weren't planning on putting them in but if people want to see it happen, I could do it, I'll just change my story around a little for the future.

Well that all I got to talk about today (or night).

Later


	6. Chapter 6

Well here we go with Chapter 6, a two things to say before we start...

Firstly is just another Thanks to everyone reading this story and keeping tabs on it, it's actually a lot of fun to write (type).

Secondly, I'm changing my original idea a bit since I'm changing it from Natsu X Irene to a Natsu X Irene X Mira, I've always liked Mira as a character and I think having her around will be nice. A hand full of you guys likely came because it was 'different' since it was just a Natsu and Irene Pairing, so sorry for the change but this is what I'm deciding on doing. As for how that's going to work out in the future, we will just have to see

Anyways with that out of the way let's get this Chapter going.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail it self is owned by Hiro Mashima. Any other Elements from different Light Novel, Manga, or Animes belong to their rightful owner. (Got To Love Copy and Paste Because Laziness)

"Talking"; Human/Small Creatures

'Thinking'; Human/Small Creatures

" **Talking"; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures**

' **Thinking'; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures**

 **[Fire Dragon Kings: Demolition Fist];** **Attack/Spell**

 **{A/N:}; Author's Note**

* * *

X784; November 21st at 9:05pm

~Somewhere In Magnolia~

Just casually walking down the street we see both Natsu and Mira.

"So you said you needed a few things in town, so where we goin' for them?" Natsu asks

Mira puts a finger on her chin and thinks for a moment before speaking "well it's already pretty late and even though a few stores are still open, the things I would need are in stores that already closed so..."

Natsu sighs at that "so basically we're just out here for a walk now?"

Mira nods while giving him a smile "Yeah pretty much, does that bother you?"

Natsu shakes his head as he looks up at the clear sky "it's a beautiful night so I don't mind, besides you likely got questions you want to ask, so ask away"

Mira thinks for a moment. "Well, first off, you said you were planning to talking to Makarov, what about if I may ask?"

Natsu sighs knowing this was going to be the first thing she asks, "Well it's about something I've been planning for right around a year now, and before I go through with it, I want to speak to him, since it'll likely make it easier for when the Guild is told about it."

Mira gives him a questioning look "If you been planning for that long why did you do it sooner and what is the plan anyways? Besides you normally don't plan at all, no offence."

"Well first off, it's fine, I don't normally speak about planning of some sort, besides if the guild heard me say that they likely wonder if I'm sick or that I'm an imposter." Natsu says with a chuckle as Mira does the same, thinking about what some guild members would do.

"As for why I haven't acted sooner is mostly because there's always something that I will get dragged into before I could fully act. Like Lullaby, Nirvana, and Edolas to name off a few most recent ones." Natsu says, a little annoyed about having to be apart of them but it was still interesting.

"And as for what you were planning?" Mira asks still wondering what the Dragon Slayer has been keeping secret for so long.

Natsu stops and looks up towards the sky as Mira stops and faces him. "I'm planning on Leaving Fairy Tail" Natsu says expecting a shocked reaction from Mira but…

"Oh." Is all she says in a quiet voice.

Natsu lifts a eyebrow at this as he looks at her. "You know, I was expecting more of a shocked reaction from you"

"Well yes it is shocking but yet again it's not." Mira says before she gets a sadden look on her face. "After Lisanna was taken away, and I started working at the Bar in the Guild, I was able to see the changes in how others acted more clearly when certain things were said and just how they acted in general towards the Guild. And for the past while I've noticed that you've been distancing yourself from the guild, which at the time was weird since normally you were in the center of everything, but lately you've been keeping a bit of distance. When you were at the Guild, sure you might get into the Guild Brawls like normal but you just seem bored. When Gray tries to start a fight by throwing insults like normal, you'd seem annoyed, not at the names but in a way of wanting to be left alone. So hearing that you been wanting to leave the guild, it adds everything up, but it is still shocking that it's true." Mira finishes while looking towards him,

Natsu gives a light chuckle as he starts to walk again as Mira walks beside. "When you put it that way then I can understand why you're not as surprised as other likely will be, thought do you know anyone else that might be thinking along the same lines as you?"

Mira shakes her head "Not really, the only other one would be Master Makarov but he's in his office most of the time, and when he's not, he's at the bar drinking, or away at meetings. Though he might have noticed a few things but don't show any signs of it."

Natsu nods his head "Well I'll likely find out when I go to speak with him later down the road."

They walk for a few moments in silence before Mira asks another question "Why are you planning on leaving anyways, what are you going to do after you do leave?"

Natsu thinks for a moment before speaking "I just feel that my time around here is up, that it's time to go somewhere else. I'll likely Travel for the first while, explore around to see what's new. Then I'll likely set my destination to a place I once called home in a way." Natsu say with a light smile at the end.

"A place you once called home? Like the place you and Igneel used to live?" Mira asks

Natsu shrugs "You could say that, it a place you would have to see it to believe it." Is all Natsu says.

Mira giggles "Well after what I've found out about Fairy Tail's Reckless Dragon Slayer, about there being more to him than what appears. Then a place that I've had to see to believe wouldn't be all that bad." Mira says with a smile which Natsu chuckles at.

"Oh I don't know about that." Natsu then smirk "I'm even willing to bet that it will be the biggest shock of your life if you ever seen it."

Mira mirrors the smirk "Oh really? I'll take that bet, but then that mean you'll have to show me this place at one point."

Natsu smiles, "then we will have to see when that time comes, you never know what might happen between now and later."

Mira nods "very true, the future is always a mystery."

With all that being said, they continue their walk, pretty much just talking about what's happening around the guild with Mira learning more about the Natsu that's next to her at the moment. This continued till they got close to Mira's place in which they said their goodbyes and went to their separate homes for the night.

* * *

X784; November 22st at 6:00am

~Fairy Tail Guild Hall~

Opening the Guild like every morning Mira walks into the guild, looking around she notices it's a bit of a mess compared to when she left last night, letting out a light sigh she starts gathering up the dirty mugs and takes them into the kitchen area to be cleaned. After gathering up the mugs she starts cleaning them.

"Having fun with that" A voice says out of nowhere.

"Eep" Mira squeaks in surprise as she spins around seeing Natsu standing in the entrance of the kitchen, she quickly picks up one of the clean but still wet mugs and throw it at him but he catches it before it can it him but still gets a bit wet.

"Did you really need to throw a wet one at me?" Natsu asks as he walks inside.

"Yes, that what you get for startling me like that." Mira says with a small pout as she then tosses a towel to him as he looks at it a bit confused. "And since you here you might as well help."

Natsu just lets out a sigh since he doesn't feel like arguing right now, so he starts drying them to be put away.

Seeing Natsu doing something like this, Mira giggles a bit.

"Is something funny?" Natsu ask hearing Mira giggling.

"What would other say if they knew you helped out with this" She says with a bright smile.

Natsu lets out a chuckle "likely something along the lines of 'get real he wouldn't be able to do that without destroying the mugs somehow' or they would laugh while say 'that idiot likely doesn't even know how to keep something clean in the first place'. Something along them lines more than likely"

Mira stops as she looks down at the sink with a frown "Doesn't it bother you? Being treated like that behind your back, being made fun of when your not looking or that people are saying that kind of stuff in general anyways?"

Natsu slowly drys a mug "You'd think that but it doesn't, as time went on I just stopped caring about what people think of me and went on living the way I wanted at that point."

"But right now you choose to be the person no one in the guild has fully seen, someone that doesn't show any childish or reckless nature and that doesn't seem to someone who starts a fight from little things or just for no reason, which makes me wonder, why did you choose to change and why are you openly showing it to me suddenly?" Mira ask as she continues cleaning mugs.

"I chose to change because I wanted to live a different life, someone that doesn't have to worry about anything except the simple things. Though it seems people don't like that side of me so I'm choosing to go back to who I was before. As for why I'm not hiding it around you now is mostly because I trust you enough to keep quiet for now, you might love to gossip about a lot of things but when it comes down to it, you keep quiet. Plus it's nice to have someone to talk to normally." Natsu says as he finishes the last mug. "Anyways I'm going to go into hiding since Gramps is on his way and I don't feel like talking to him as of yet." Natsu says as he gives the towel back to Mira and walks out the kitchen area.

Mira follows him out and watches as he jumps upwards into the rafters and sits down in the darkest corner. 'So I guess that's where he hides on normal days' Mira thinks to herself as the guild doors open and Makarov walks inside. "Having a Good Morning Master?" Mira ask in a cheery voice.

Makarov looks at Mira before speaking "Could be better, could be worse I guess, I'm heading up to my office" he says as he heads up into his office.

"I'll bring you up a coffee in a minute." Mira says towards him before he walks into his office. Turning around Mira heads into the kitchen area and starts making a coffee for Makarov.

After a few minutes of brewing she heads upstairs into his office, walking inside she seems him working on some paperwork as she sets the coffee down beside one of the large piles of paper. "Here you go"

"Thanks Mira" Makarov says as he takes a sip of the coffee.

Mira is about to head back to the kitchen till she sees some plans on his desk. Taking a look at them she notices their some ruff plans for the upcoming S-Class Trials. "You already know what your planning for the S-Class Trials?" she ask him.

Makarov looks up from his paperwork towards his ruff plans. "For the most part. Though there still a little while away I got time to change them if needed, and while I'm on this topic there's something I need to ask you."

"And that would be?" Mira asks

"Well since you got your magic back, and you still are a S-Class Mage. I have an Idea for the S-Class Mages to be an obstacle, Still have yet to ask Erza and Gildarts, but I'll ask you now if you are willing to take part in being one of the obstacles someone to overcome in the Trials?" Makarov ask.

Mira thinks about it for a moment before shaking her head "No thanks, as much fun it would be to oppose someone during it, I just don't feel like doing it right now, sorry" Mira says with a apologetic smile.

Makarov sighs "It's fine, I still got time to fully think about what to do with the Trials anyways."

Mira nods at that before walking back down to the kitchen area and grabs a wet cloth before going around cleaning off tables.

"So you're not choosing to partake in the upcoming trials?" Natsu's voice is heard from behind her.

"You know it's rude to listen into conversations, especially when it's something about that." Mira says not at all surprised about him coming out of thin air like before.

Natsu shrugs "yeah well, it does really do me any good since I hope to be gone before the Trials anyways, so it's not like I'll have an advantage against the others in something I'm not going to be apart of."

"Yeah I guess it doesn't really matter then." Mira says as she goes to the next table.

"Though I am curious about why you're not choosing to partake in the Trials?" Natsu asks out of curiosity.

"I got my reason, though I'm actually thinking over a few that'll get in the way of the Trials" Mira says

Natsu doesn't say anything else as he hears others starting to get close to the guild so he disappears into the rafters again while Mira continues cleaning some tables.

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 6, it actually was harder to type out since I couldn't think any good way to do the interaction between Natsu and Mira, and yet to be it still feel like it could have been better, if its bad then sorry.

Anyways I don't really got much else to say so I guess we will see you guys in the Next Chapter, Hopefully.

Later


	7. Chapter 7

So here we go with Chapter 7.

I actually had this written out on Monday, but since I just uploaded one on Saturday, I felt like waiting till today before uploading it, I do also have the most part of Chapter 8 typed too

Wow, 128 followers and 87 favorites, I'm surprised It's doing so well, honestly I didn't think many would look at the story considering there's over 60 thousand others stories out there. Plus a thanks to the people reviewing, it's just nice to know people like it. (somehow)

I got a few other stories in my crazy head I might try doing, one involving an Edolas Acnologia, but we will have to see when the time comes around. I want to get a fair bit done with this story before I start a new one

Anyways that's all I got to say right now, on with the story…

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail it self is owned by Hiro Mashima. Any other Elements from different Light Novel, Manga, or Animes belong to their rightful owner. (Got To Love Copy and Paste Because Laziness)

"Talking"; Human/Small Creatures

'Thinking'; Human/Small Creatures

" **Talking"; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures**

' **Thinking'; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures**

 **[Fire Dragon Kings: Demolition Fist];** **Attack/Spell**

 **{A/N:}; Author's Note**

* * *

~Flashback~

X334 June 8th at 9:30am

~Outskirts of A Small Village~

Riding in a cart we see Natsu enjoying the ride towards the village of where his Brother lives. A few days ago he wa asked to watch over his son, Zeref, while him and his wife go out of town. Normally one of them would stay and watch over him but they just wanted some time together.

Arriving in the village Natsu gets out of the cart and start wandering around. Looking around he sees that not much has changed since the last time he was here. Walking up to a pretty normal size house he knocks on the door.

"Coming." A male voice is heard on the other side as the door opens and standing there is a man who looks similar to Natsu but a few years older and with short Pink Hair.

"Ah, Natsu, you made it I see" The Man says to Natsu

"Yeah, it was calm ride here. It seems your doing well Adeus" Natsu says to the now named Adeus. Natsu's Older Brother.

"Yeah, things are pretty calm around here now, though it can change when you least expect it. Anyways come inside." Adeus says as he moves to the side letting Natsu walk inside.

Walking inside Natsu looks around noticing nothing really changed over the years. Just a basic house with enough room of 3 people to live in

"I see nothing's really changed." Natsu says as he looks around.

"Not really, nothing to change. This is how we liked it so we kept it the same." Adeus says as he closes the door a walks up beside Natsu.

Natsu nods as he looks around "Where's Zeref at the moment anyways?"

Adeus points towards his sons room "he was in there last time I seen, likely reading a book of some sort."

Natsu chuckles at that "he sure does like to read, doesn't he?"

Adeus nods at that "he does, when ever he's got time, reminds me of Zerna."

Natsu smiles at that, "she did spend a lot of time in the books, or just learning something in general."

"Yeah, that's why I love her, someone needs to have the brains for the house" Adeus says with a light laugh.

"Well speaking of her, I thought I'd see her since you're likely planning to leave soon." Natsu says

"She just had to go get something, she'll likely be back any minute now" Just as Adeus finishes the front door opens and stepping in was a woman with jet black hair tired in a ponytail. Once closing the door she looks and sees Natsu and Adeus standing there.

"Oh Natsu your here, I thought I seen you walking here, it's good to see you again" the woman says

"It's good to see you too Zerna, keeping Adeus out of trouble I see."

"Hey!" Adeus says loudly but was ignored

"Always" Zerna says with a chuckles before looking at Adues "shall we go?"

Adeus nods as he looks at Natsu "We'll be back later tonight, and thanks again for keeping an eye on Zeref while we go."

Natsu gives them a smile "it's no trouble" He says as Adues and Zerna leaves.

After a few moments Natsu walks over to the door leading to Zeref's bedroom before opening the door and peaking inside.

Inside was a 5 year old Zeref, reading a book about magic. Walking inside and when the door closes, Zeref looks up and sees Natsu standing there.

"Oh...I guess ma and pa already left?" Zeref asks

Natsu nods "Yeah they just left, I thought you'd would of been out there to say goodbye at least."

Zeref looks back down at the book "I guess I was to caught up with the book and sorta forgot, besides they'll be back later tonight." he says as he continues reading.

Walking over to the bed. Natsu sits down beside him "what kind of magic is the book talking about?" He asks

"It's about Time Magic, ways to change the time of an object or just time in general, it be interesting to be able to travel through time to the future to see how the world changed over the years or back in time to see what it was like in the past." Zeref says as he keeps reading.

"You thinking about practicing with time magic at one point?" Natsu asks.

"Maybe but I'm going to wait a little while and looks over other magics before practicing with magic fully." Zeref says as he flips to the next page.

"Sounds like a plan, Anyways I'll leave you be, if you need anything just come find me, I won't be far." Natsu says getting up as Zeref gives him a light nod while still reading.

Walking out the room Natsu looks around. "Now what to do to pass the time" Natsu says to himself.

~Flashback End~

X784; November 22st at 11:00am

~Fairy Tail Guild Hall~

" **CUT IT OUT, YOU FOOLS!"** A very loud voice echoes through the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

Natsu, who's been sitting up in the rafter for the past few hours looks down towards the main floor of the guild and sees Makarov using his Giant Form to stop the guild brawl going on, before it goes to far out of control.

Looking around at the members he notices a good chunk of the main members are here. With the exception of Erza who has yet to arrive and Gildarts who left on another job not long ago.

Looking towards the bar he sees Mira serving some drinks, almost as if she knew he was looking in her direction Mira looks up towards where Natsu is sitting and gives a light smile before heading back into the kitchen to get an order of food for a few members.

After the guild has settled down Makarov walks over towards the bar and pulls out a beer, out of who knows where, and starts drinking his troubles away. Suddenly the Main Doors open as Erza walks in, seeing things are as normal as Fairy Tail can be she walks over towards the bar and orders some Strawberry Cake.

A few moments later Mira walks out of the kitchen with a few trays of food and a plate of Strawberry Cake (Must've knew Erza was coming). She sets the plate in front of Erza before take the trays of food to some members.

"Thanks Mira" Erza says as her eyes sparkles and she digs into the cake.

After delivering the trays Mira walks back to the bar, looking over at Makarov she notices a thoughtful expression. "Is something on your mind Master?" Mira asks as she walks up to him from behind the bar.

Makarov looks at Mira before taking another swig of his drink before answering. "Just wondering where Natsu is, he should have been back a few days ago at the very least from the mission."

Mira thinks for a moment before speaking "Maybe he's just taking his time walking back, you know how much he hates transportation."

Makarov nods at that "True, their just a few things I want to ask him that's been bugging me for a while now."

"And what would that be, if I may ask?" Mira asks

"Erza was the one to find out first so she can give a better explanation than I could." Makarov says and they both look over at Erza who in a short time, murdered another slice of cake and looks over at them when she heard her name being said.

"I heard my name, what is it that you're talking about" Erza asks as she sits down on a stool near them.

"I was just talking about what you found out almost a week ago at Cid's Blacksmith and that you could explain it better than I can" Makarov says as Erza nods in understanding before telling Mira what happened.

"'And 'that' was something that you don't need to know, just something you don't have a chance of controlling.' Was the last thing he said about it." Erza finishes telling about what happened that day.

Mira thinks about what she was told. Learning that Natsu worked at the Blacksmiths from time to time is a little surprising but considering she has noticed it's not the biggest surprise. "You said lettering on the Blade, what does it say?" Mira asks, wondering if she can learn something else about the Dragon Slayer if he does indeed wield that Sword.

Erza takes the paper out and showing it to Mira. She was surprised about the weird lettering, but the weirdest thing was that… she understood what it said, somewhat.

"The Demon Slayer?" Mira asks if it was what she thinking it said.

Both Makarov's and Erza's eyes widen, they knew what it said and only found out because of Gajeel, and even then its was a very old and lost language from what Gajeel said, so hearing Mira say that was surprising.

Mira sees their shock and ask "Did I say something wrong?"

Getting out their shock Makarov shakes his head and says "No you didn't but how do you understand this language? We only found out how it said because Gajeel apparently was shown a bit of it from Metalicana."

Mira thinks for a moment "I don't really know, the lettering is something I've never seen before but it's still familiar to me in someway. What kind of Language is it anyways?"

"From what Gajeel said, it's a very old Language used between Demons and Dragons thousands of years ago, but it was lost over time." Makarov says still confused about most of it.

"Maybe it's because of my magic in a way." Mira says as Makarov lifts a eyebrow at that. "To be more accurate from the Souls I currently have with my magic.

Halphas and Sitri are both Demons so maybe one of them know this language since it was used with Demons, and since their souls are apart of me, I'm also am able to understand the Language. It's the only thing I can think of." Mira finishes, since that's the only thing she could come up with.

Erza and Makarov think over what she for a moment.

"Maybe but there's still stuff we don't know, I was hoping to ask Natsu about it when he gets back, you haven't seen him lately have you?" Makarov ask since Natsu is known to show up before others.

Mira shakes her head "No I haven't seen him since he left for the mission" she lied, mostly because she didn't feel like ratting him out but she is curious of when he will show himself.

Makarov sighs "I guess there's no helping it, just gotta wait till he comes back, anyways I'm going to go back to my office, SO MUCH PAPERWORK" Makarov cries at the end as he disappears into his office complaining about paperwork.

"Anyways can I get another slice of strawberry cake Mira?" Erza ask as Mira nods and walks into the kitchen.

Walking over a fridge Mira pulls out one of the MANY Strawberry Cakes, and starts cutting off a piece as she speaks "So you're also a blacksmith?" Mira asks as Natsu is leaning against the wall not to far away.

"Just something I do from time to time, I'm surprised you noticed me already." Natsu says.

"I didn't, just had a feeling you would appear in here after what was talked about and even if I was wrong it isn't like anyone would have heard me." Mira explains as she puts the Cake away after cutting a slice off of it.

Natsu chuckles at that "Guess that's true"

Mira gives him a light smile as she walks out and gives Erza her cake.

* * *

Anyways that's all for this chapter, another blast from the past involving Natsu and Zeref, the next flashback will be when Belserion returns from his Observational Journey with a few differences compared to Chapter 514 when Irene talked about it.

Well that's all I gotta say…

Later


	8. Chapter 8

Well here we are for Chapter 8, and I didn't really think I'd make it this far, to be honest.

Don't really got anything to say before the story but I do have a little something after the story, when involves E.N.D a bit and a little rambling too.

Anyways on with the Story...

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail itself is owned by Hiro Mashima. Any other Elements from different Light Novel, Manga, or Animes belong to their rightful owner. (Got To Love Copy and Paste Because Laziness)

"Talking"; Human/Small Creatures

'Thinking'; Human/Small Creatures

" **Talking"; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures**

' **Thinking'; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures**

 **[Fire Dragon Kings: Demolition Fist];** **Attack/Spell**

 **{A/N:}; Author's Note**

* * *

X784; November 22nd at 1:00pm

~Fairy Tail Guild Hall~

It's been a few hours now, and since then a few members left on jobs and a few members returned back from jobs.

Things have slowed down at the bar, and since Mira isn't as busy at the moment, she walks into the kitchen and sees Natsu still hiding from others and sitting on a chair in a dark corner, where and how that chair got there she doesn't know.

What she does know though is that something warm just landed on her head, looking up she sees some fire but is unable to tell what it is fully. Natsu gives a low whistle as there's a small flapping noise like wings and the moves towards Natsu.

Natsu puts his arm out lightly as the flame lands on it and faces towards Mira. Getting a better look at it she notices it's like a bird, but made out of pure fire.

For the past 2 hours Natsu been sitting in the kitchen away from others and every time she walks in there, she sees something different made out of fire. First was some small balls which he was tossing in the air, then there was a bunch of little people, only about 6 inches tall, then there was a mini house for the little people to live in. After about an hour there was a small village but everything was shrunk down so it didn't take much room.

She then left for 5 minutes and came back to the town destroyed, taking a closer look she noticed 4 people standing in front of a house, one was smaller than the other 3 so she thought that was a kid. The other three were likely adults, 2 males and one female but they were made of fire so it was hard to tell. The three adults were standing behind the kid as the kid seemed to be crying in front of a destroyed house.

Around them were other destroyed houses and directly behind them was something much larger than anything in the town so she guessed it was whatever attacked.

Looking up at Natsu she notices a sadden look on his face as he stares at what he made. "What is this about?" She asks wondering what it means

"No matter how strong one is, destruction and despair will always follow." Natsu says as he swipes his arm and all the fire disappears. Mira doesn't say anything as she gets what she wants and walks out.

About 30 minutes later we arrive at where we started. A bird of fire standing on Natsu's arm.

"A bird?" Mira asks

"Actually it's a dragon, a dragon made out of fire" Natsu answers which makes Mira tilt her head a little confused.

"Is that even possible? Mira asks

Natsu shrugs. "Yes it is actually, just think of it like Juvia's **[Water Body]** , but out of fire." Natsu answers as Mira goes to say something but stops herself, the Dragon give a silent roar before disappearing.

"So how long are you going to hide out in here anyways?" Mira asks since he's been in here for the past 2 hours. A few others have come into the kitchen but never shown any signs of knowing he was there when they come out but when she walks in she sees him sitting in the same chair.

"Not much longer, I plan on going to talk to Gramps now, I just didn't feel like going up to talk to him right after your little conversation." Natsu says as he stands up and stretches a bit.

Mira nods but has a slight frown on her face "So you plan on leaving soon then."

"Yeah, though I'm not actually walking out for another few days, still need to get a few things gathered up from home, and a few other things since I'm not planning on coming back here, not for a long while anyways." Natsu says

Mira doesn't say anything as she looks down and thinks about something. After a moment she looks up towards Natsu but finds him gone. She lets out a sigh 'Will it really be ok?' Mira thinks to herself as she looks at where Natsu was just standing.

~Makarov's Office~

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

Makarov was currently behind his desk doing some more paperwork (when isn't he?). He stops for a moment as there's a knock on the door. Wondering who would need him right now he says out loud "come in". The door opens and Makarov is surprised to see that it's Natsu. Yes he wanted to talk to him at one point but didn't expect him to show up randomly. "Have a seat." Makarov says as Natsu nods and takes a seat in front of his desk.

After a moment of silence, Makarov asks "I got word that you completed the mission 4 days ago. But it took you longer to return that I thought."

"Well, I actually returned last night just didn't drop by the guild." Natsu answers.

Makarov nods at that "So is there something you need?"

Natsu nods his head "actually yes." Natsu stops for a moment before speaking "I'm planning on leaving Fairy Tail."

Makarov eyes widen not expecting something like that. "Y-You're planning on leaving Fairy Tail? Why?" He asks since he never would have thought that Natsu would ever think of leaving.

Natsu gives a light shrug "Because I think it's time for me to continue my journey elsewhere, I've been apart of the guild for 7 years now and I think it's time to move on, being apart of the guild was fun at first but now it just doesn't feel the same."

There was a few minutes of silence since Makarov was processing what was just told. Letting out a sigh Makarov speaks, "Why did you come speak to me about this anyways?"

"Because I not going to be telling the guild directly, since it will likely cause trouble on my leave but I do plan on leaving a message with you before I leave, I just don't want to be around during or after it." Natsu says

Makarov nods "I guess that's fine, when are you planning on going anyways?"

"Not for a few days still, there are still a few things I want to do before I go." Natsu says as Makarov nods again as Natsu stands up and starts to leave.

"Before you go there's something I've been wanting to ask." Makarov's voice stops Natsu and looks at him.

Though Natsu already has a feeling what he is going to ask he still questions him "and what would that be?" Natsu asks

"I heard about a week ago about a little incident that happened at the Blacksmiths between you and Erza." Makarov says.

"Not much really happened, I fixed her swords, got a little ear full because of her discovering I worked there from time to time, and after hearing what I had to say she left." Natsu says.

"Yes I heard about that but something else that came up was about a Silver Sword that attacked Erza but was stopped by you, anything about that?" Makarov asks expecting some sort of reaction from Natsu but only gets a shrug.

"It depends, what you want to know?" Natsu says

"Well apparently Erza only noticed it because of a High Level of Magic Power coming from it, which I find weird since any normal weapon doesn't give off any Magical Energy, and Magical Weapons only give off a very small amount of magic unless their being used, but yet that Sword was giving off a large amount of magic from what she said, which brings me to my main question, is that Sword actually an Elemental Contract Spirits?" Makarov says in a serious tone, but he gets a questioning look when Natsu chuckles a bit.

"I'm actually surprised you know about them since most of them are long gone nowadays, though I'd guess that Magic Council knows a bit about them anyways." Natsu says

Makarov narrow his eyes at that. "It's still something they have yet to fully understand and since you seem to know about them then I'd guess that I'm right about that Sword then?"

Natsu sighs as he nods "Yes you would be correct on that." Natsu says as he shows the back of his left hand showing a Light Green circle with 2 swords crossing on it. "That the Sword dubbed ' **The Demon Slayer'** , has a contract with me."

Makarov looks at him with thoughtful eyes before letting out a light sigh. "I thought as much but didn't want to jump to conclusions since not much is know about Contract Spirits."

"Well, that sort of a reason why I never revealed it." Natsu says as Makarov gains a question mark above his head. "Not much is know so people would go to great lengths to learn more and try to collect them, and you likely know what happens if a Spirit doesn't want to make a Contract with someone."

Makarov gives a slight nod. "From what I read the Spirit will try and kill said person, which brings the question how did you get a contract and how long have you had it?"

"I've had the contract before I joined Fairy Tail, and as for how I made the contract, I will not say because of personal reason, but one thing I will say is that she rejected 153 others before I made a contract with her."

Makarov is a bit shocked hearing that he's had the contract before he joins the Guild and was hiding it the whole time, plus that there were at least 153 others before him. "You say 'she', so I guess you know what the sword's actually name is?"

Natsu nods "Yeah, though her name can't be said in the common tongue, she goes by ' **Terminus Est'** and sometimes ' **Terminus Est Zwei'** but in the end it's just ' **Est'** for short." Natsu says making Makarov nod but remembering to the book he has, he never heard of that name or seen the contract seal in it so this makes him wonder about the sword but doesn't push his luck with trying to find out more. "Is there anything else you needed or can I go now?" Natsu asks

Makarov shakes his head "You may go, that is all I was most curious about" He says as Natsu nods before walking out.

* * *

Walking back down to the main level, Natsu looks around at the current people in the guild before walking over to the bar, seeing Mira still working behind the bar like always. Walking up to the bar Natsu speaks.

"Having fun yet?" Natsu asks in a joking manner as Mira looks at him as he stops in front of the bar.

"Things are slow at the moment but it's just the same as normal, how'd your talk go?" Mira asks with a slight smile.

"It went fine, he was surprised like I thought he'd be but nothing too major." Natus answers.

"So...what are you planning on doing now?" Mira asks wondering what the Dragon Slayer will do now.

"Likely go around town to get a few things, maybe speak to Cid. We will have to see what happens between now and then." Natus says getting a nod from Mira before walking out the Guild. Leaving a few members that finally noticed him, since he wasn't trying to hide, question if that was actually him?

* * *

X784; November 22nd at 10:00pm

Currently, we see Natsu sitting on a hillside looking over Magnolia, not far away we see a little shack with a large stone in front of it. This is the makeshift grave Natsu made when Lisanna 'Died'. Looking over the city, he takes in how it looks at night with the street lights and lights on inside of building. A nice view for sure.

"So this is where you were, Natsu." A soft voice is heard from behind. Natsu doesn't turn to see who it was as he keeps looking over Magnolia.

"Yeah well, it's a nice view, on an even nicer night. Those don't come around as often as you think, Mira." Natsu says as he looks up at the night sky as Mira walks up and stands beside him.

"It is a nice view," Mira says softly.

After a few minutes of silence, Natsu speaks up, "So is there a reason why you came all the way over here since I don't think it's to see the view."

Mira doesn't say anything which makes Natus look up at her. "Mira?"

"Can I ask you one final question or a request considering things, it's about you leaving Fairy Tail." Mira says as she looks down at Natsu whos still sitting on the ground looking up towards her.

Natsu lifts an eyebrow at that before nodding his head. "What is it?"

There's a moment of silence before she speaks "Do you mind if I accompany you on your journey, as in leaving the guild and coming with?" Mira asks with a bit of hope in her eyes.

Natsu is surprised by that but doesn't say anything at first as he looks over the city again before speaking, "I don't really mind but is that what you want to do?"

Mira stays silent for a moment, "I've tried to leave in the past not long after I first joined, yet because of Elfman and Lisanna I stayed when we thought Lisanna died and I lost my magic. Then I started working at the bar, they treated me nicely. But when I got my magic back, I started seeing some worry and a bit of fear in their eyes, likely thinking I might change back but it only lasted a while before it disappeared and when Lisanna returned I noticed it again, it still lingers around a bit now." Mira says with a sadden look before continuing, "It makes me worry a bit if I use my magic to the fullest they might treat me differently. When you told me that your going to be leaving it made me think about it too."

"It's your choice, I won't stop you if you want to, besides travelling with others is always better than being alone," Natsu says as he finally stands up, he glances at the tree line before looking at Mira. "I'm hoping on leaving 2 days from now, at night after the guild has closed will be easier if your planning on coming with. I'm going to be leaving a small message with Makarov before I go since there will likely be a commotion about me leaving and I don't want to deal with any 'Justice' when wanting to leave."

Mira smiles. "It'll be nice to finally get out from behind the bar, I'll talk to Makarov sometime tomorrow, but I'll talk to Elfman and Lisanna personally before leaving since they deserve that at the very least."

Natsu gives a slight nod "That's likely for the best. Anyways if that's all you wanted to speak to me about then we both should go get some rest since it's getting late." Natsu says as Mira gives a nod before they head back to their own homes.

Walking along the path towards his home, Natsu walks up but stops in front of his house before turning around looking into the forest surrounding his home. "I know you're there, so just come out," Natsu says in a tired tone as the figure appears and walks towards him.

"You haven't changed all the much over the years, have you Dragneel," The Figure says as he steps out in the open, a pair of glowing Blue Eyes stares at Natsu.

Natsu gives a slight shrug as he looks at the Figure, "It just depends on who you ask, but it's been awhile. Isn't that right, Acnologia."

* * *

Well, that's going to be it for chapter 8.

Doing something different with this one, yes there are a good handful of stories out there with Natsu leaving Fairy tail, most of them are with him going alone or him and Happy but not one where it's Natsu and Mira.

Yes Acnologia appears, he's not going to be as Crazy as in Canon, yet he still has a dislike towards Dragons, but his hate is more towards the Dragons that fought for the annihilation of humans in the Dragon Civil War.

I was also asked about E.N.D and just to get it out of the way, it will still stand for Etherious Natsu Dragneel in a way because of one part of it, but it's not going to be Natsu himself, it will hold the other Etherious Powers From Tartaros. Like Seilah's Macro, Mard Geer's Thorns, Jackel's Bomb Curse. I might play around with a few things but I already know what I'm going to be doing with the Book later in the story, which will make things interesting since because of what I'm going to do with it.

Anyways I think I'm talking too much so I'm going to end it there…

Later


	9. Chapter 9

Well, here we go with Chapter 9.

Don't really got much to right now so let's just start…

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail it self is owned by Hiro Mashima. Any other Elements from different Light Novel, Manga, or Animes belong to their rightful owner. (Got To Love Copy and Paste Because Laziness)

"Talking"; Human/Small Creatures

'Thinking'; Human/Small Creatures

" **Talking"; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures**

' **Thinking'; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures**

 **[Fire Dragon Kings: Demolition Fist];** **Attack/Spell**

 **{A/N:}; Author's Note**

* * *

X784; November 22nd at 10:15 pm

~Natsu's House~

Walking along the path towards his home, Natsu walks up but stops in front of his house before turning around looking into the forest surrounding his home. "I know you're there, so just come out," Natsu says in a tired tone as a figure appears and walks towards him.

"You haven't changed all the much over the years, have you Dragneel," The Figure says as he steps out in the open, a pair of glowing Blue Eyes stares at Natsu.

Natsu gives a slight shrug as he looks at the Figure, "It just depends on who you ask, but it's been awhile. Isn't that right, Acnologia."

The figure now named Acnologia gives a grunt "at least 70 years Dragneel" he says as he steps into the moonlight, showing a rather muscular young man with long, dark blue coloured hair. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes are Dark Blue with a faint Glow to them and are slit like a Dragon. He is dark-skinned, and on his body are Dark Blue Draconian Markings. For attire, he dons a high collared, black cloak (which also bears his draconian markings), sharp white claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants which are decorated the same as the most former article of clothing. This is the Human Form of Acnologia, the feared Black Dragon from the Book of the Apocalypse, and 1 of the 3 original Dragon Slayers form the Dragon Civil War.

"So is there a reason why you're here, you dislike human even more than I do, so I wouldn't think you'd stop by just to see little ol' me?" Natsu says in a mocking tone

Acnologia growls a bit as a Light Blue Flame appears in front of Natsu as a letter then appears from it, taking the letter in hand Natsu looks at it seeing a very familiar symbol on it, letting out a sigh he looks back at Acnologia. "To think you'd become a messenger boy, oh how you have fallen over the years," Natsu says with a smirk.

Acnologia growls again and flips him off "Someone else was going to do it but they heard I was going to be passing by the area and before I could decline they gave it to me and left," he says in an angry tone as the air gets heavy for a second before it goes away.

Natsu chuckle a bit before sighing again "Anyways considering the seal is from the others on the Council, I have a feeling I know what it's about." He says as he puts the letter in his pocket. "So what are you doing in the area anyways"

"Around here, nothing. Heard some things going on in the Kingdom of Minstrel. I was in the Western part of Fiore so I was passing close to here anyways." Acnologia says in a blank-tone as he turns and starts walking away "Enough chit-chat I'm leaving. Until next time Dragneel" he says as he disappears into the darkness.

Natsu sighs again before walking inside he reads the letter, burning it before going to bed.

* * *

X334 June 12th at 12:00 pm

~The Capital of Dragnof~

The Capital is a large place, in the centre was Castles that was built like a Fortress. On the four corners of the Castles were large towers. The two towers at the main entrance were bigger and more sturdy compared to the other two behind, the reason being is because there was a flattish area on top which was large enough for a dragon to sit on. The ones behind had Dragon Status on them.

The buildings surrounding were for normal housing, there were taverns and Inns for travellers, just the basic kind of stuff you'd find inside a city.

On the outside stands a large wall with 4 Large gates to enters the City and a fair sized mote outside the wall.

On the Outskirts of the wall. The Western part was taken up by large mountains a few buildings on the side of them but for the most part, it blocked anyone travelling by foot.

To the South was a large lake, in the distance you could see another mountain range but in the middle, there was an opening in the Mountains that then connects the lake to one of the large Ocean of Earthland,

To the North, was farmland and other building dotting the landscape. Along the Mountain side of the Farmland as was an Apple Orchard, but these were different from any normal Apples, not only where the tree's very large but the Apples themselves were the side of a fair sized watermelon, These are known as Dragon Apples. The reason for the name is because of their size and that there was a certain Nutrition in them that some Dragons needed to live. Only a few needed these apples to live but they weren't harmful to any being so they were a good source of food to everyone.

The East was consisted mostly of houses and had a large open grass field and at the end of the large field was a single tree, a tree was very large and has been around for an unknown amount of time. It was one of the Biggest parts of Dragof and it was known as a Tenrou Tree.

The world of Earthland had these Tenrou Tree in different Parts of the world, and in total there were only 6 but used to be 7. And each tree gave off a large amount of Magic Energy but also gives a protective aura to the surrounding area.

Lots of different beings have tried to tap into the tree to gain its energy, one day a being did, around 1000 years ago a Demon was able to tap into its power, though only gain a fraction of its real power, this demon was known as the Demon King Solomon, over his years he was able to find a way to take some of its power, but it backfired. He went even crazier than he already was because of the added power and tried to bring chaos and destruction to the surrounding continents, but before he was able to go too far, one of the Seraphs of Heaven, wielding ' **The Sacred Sword'** also known as Terminus Est brought a stop to him. After his defeat Est earned the name of ' **The Demon Slayer'** and the Seraph went back to Heaven, but not long after the death of Solomon something happened in which the Tenrou Tree destroyed itself through unknown means.

Nowadays people are still trying to figure out how the trees work, but none were able to get its power, but they are still a big part of the world.

Jumping inside the Capital of Dragof we see a tall hallway, along the walls were paintings and on them were different designs. Walking down the hallway we see two soldiers speaking to themselves.

"Did you hear what happened in the Western Continent, apparently more humans were attacked by dragons yet again." one soldier spoke.

"By Dragons Eh?" the other soldier said and before the other could speak a voice was speaking from behind them.

" **It would appear the Dragons from the Western Continents see humans no more than pests and don't possess the same level of intelligence unfortunately"** a loud voice is heard from behind as the two guards turn around to see a large, green scaled dragon, the most notable parts of the dragon are the exceeding amount of sharp protrusions on the various parts of his body: large tusks jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw; two large horns that stick out from the back of his head; two long maxillary canines protrude from his bottom jaw; his chin is rather sharp; he has a horn on his snout; the scapulars of his wings also feature large, spiky protrusions.

"The Dragon Of Virtue, Lord Belserion." One soldier said

"So you've returned from your Observational Journey from the Western Areas." The other soldier said

" **Indeed… The situation in the West has become more worrisome than I anticipated"** Belserion says as he lifts a claw up and scratches his chin in thought before looking down at the soldiers " **Is Lady Irene around here as well?"** Belser asks.

One soldier nods "Yes Sir… Her Majesty, The Queen is in the Courtyard at the moment." The soldier says as he points down the hallways towards the Courtyard.

" **Thanks, I wish to speak to her about this"** Belserion says as he steps over the soldiers and heads to the Courtyard.

Walking into a large area we see a bunch of humans and dragons being at peace with each other, a few of the dragon's a playing with the children while their parents talked with other humans or dragons.

Looking around Belserion finds the Scarlet Queen he's looking for, who is currently replacing some withered followers around the centre of the Courtyard. Walking up to her he speaks, " **Irene."**

Irene hears her name as she looks at who it was, "Belserion, I see you've finally returned from the West." Irene speaks, glad to see him return, but gains a troubled look as she looks at him. "Judging from your expression… things aren't looking too well in the west?".

Belserion gets a sadden look on his scaly face, " **The Dragons in the Western Continents are getting more ruthless, their attacking small villages and devouring humans when able"** Belserion says as he looks around at the other dragons and humans in the Courtyard " **Before long, they surely will appear in out beloved Ishgar as well… And it may already too late to stop them as well."** Belserion says in a saddened tone.

Irene looks down, having a feeling she would hear something like this at one point but is still saddened at the thought.

"The thought of dragons willingly attacking and devouring humans." a voice is heard as both Irene and Belserion look over to see Natsu carrying a small basket of apples and was handing some out to a few of the children before walking over to them standing beside Irene as he looks up at Belserion. "It's near unthinkable that dragons are going that far."

Belserion nods his head " **yes it is, and we must not allow that Ideology to root in Ishgar, we've come this far walking alongside humans as Allies already."**

"Yes… Humans and dragons have shown to be more than able to coexist. Plus humans have been able to advance this far thanks to the Dragon's knowledge and power." Natsu says as Irene then speaks.

"And yet...If the reckless behaviour of the Western Dragons was to traverse the seas and make its way here. Would the trusting relationship that Humans and Dragons were able to build here...become broken and tarnished?"

" **I shall not allow that to happen."** a loud voice is heard from behind Belserion, the room heats up a little bit as Natsu, Irene and Belserion turn to see a Large Red Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales, lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige in color. The Dragons back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. With a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips.

" **So you returned from the Eastern Continents Igneel,"** Belserion says looking at his fellow Dragon.

" **Yes, and it's not looking too good, pretty much the same as the Western if I heard you correctly,"** Igneel says as he walks up and stands beside Belserion.

"Not only the West but also the East, things aren't looking too good for what the future holds in store," Irene says, not liking whats been told so far.

Natsu puts a hand on Irene's shoulder, "the future holds mysteries to everything, something might appear that will help us with this problem." Natsu says with a slight smile.

"Maybe but we can't do anything when put up against dragons," Irene says.

" **Maybe not but we will protect the Humans, it's the least we can do,"** Belserion says as Igneel nods.

X334 June 12th at 6:00 pm

~The Capital of Dragnof~

Standing on one of the pathways leading around the Castles we see Natsu looking over the lake as boats float to and from the docks. As a few Dragons fly over and around the Lake he gets a sadden look as a hand is placed on his shoulder, noticing it's Irene he speaks.

"It's peaceful, only if it could stay this way."

"The peace between Dragons and Humans, let alone other species is still fairly thin, so peace will never be permanent anywhere," Irene says as she stands beside Natsu as they both watch some dragons in the distance.

"Over time Dragons came to agree to walk alongside Humans without conflict, but yet if a Great War starts between Dragons the see humans as pests and Dragons that are will to Coexist with Humans. We will be stuck in the middle, we got nothing that can hurt a dragon. Our dragons are outnumbered at least ⅕. If a war starts, we will lose." Natsu says with a saddened tone.

"I'd never thought I would see the day you would admit defeat Dragneel" Another voice is heard as they look over and see Acnologia walking over.

"Didn't think you'd be back yet, not for another week Acno," Natsu says.

"That meeting was a boring, why did I have to be sent their anyways, I'd crack a skull before talking to it," Acnologia says in a bored tone.

"You were the only General in the Capital at that moment, Natsu was out on a hunting mission, I normally am the one to do it but I was busy with other things, so you were just the lucky one this time," Irene says as Acnologia scowls at that.

"Lucky my ass, if I had to sit in something like that again then I'll be the only one leaving at the end," Acnologia says with a mix of anger and boredom in his tone.

"I've had to go to them also, and you don't hear me complaining," Natsu says with a smug smirk as he moves to the side as a stream of Blue Flames shoot past, looking over Natsu sees Acnologia's hand stretched out as Blue Flames a flowing around his outstretched arm.

"I swear I'll burn smirk off of your face," Acnologia says shoots another stream of flames at Natsu as he dodges again before jumping over the edge of the walkway to a lower level. Acnologia then jumps over the edge also before giving chance as Natsu run off with the smirk still on his face as Acnologia tries to burn it off.

Irene just smiles at their behaviour. "They both use Fire Magic but their flames are complete opposites, just like Fire and Ice. Where Natsu's Flames are hot like normal fire, Acnologia's Flame's are ice cold but still have the same properties as Fire. They may act like rivals in a way but they do see each other like Brothers." She then cringes as one of Acnologia's attacks hits. "That's going to hurt later," She says as Natsu then fires an attack at Acnologia doing the same thing. "And that will also hurt later" She then sighs as she shakes her head as she heads back inside, letting them deal with their problems.

* * *

Well, that's going to be it for chapter 9.

Not much to say soo…

Later


	10. Chapter 10

Finally Chapter 10, Sorry for the long delay between now and Chapter 9, been busy with work since we finally got our new shop built so there's a lot of things to we need to do before spring.

I also had a hard time deciding on how to do this chapter, I'd write it one way but change my mind and rewrite it another way. So I finally just said, 'Fuck It' and wrote it this way, and likely the worst chapter I've written since I just wanted to get this one over with.

Anyways enough of my talking to myself, on with the chapter...

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail it self is owned by Hiro Mashima. Any other Elements from different Light Novel, Manga, or Animes belong to their rightful owner. (Got To Love Copy and Paste Because Laziness)

"Talking"; Human/Small Creatures

'Thinking'; Human/Small Creatures

" **Talking"; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures**

' **Thinking'; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures**

 **[Fire Dragon Kings: Demolition Fist];** **Attack/Spell**

 **{A/N:}; Author's Note**

* * *

X784; November 24th at 9:30 am

~Outside of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall~

Walking towards the Guild Hall we see Natsu, his outfit has changed a bit from wearing his normal black vest to a low-collared, long, red coat with gold trimming, it has an Orange Fire Design along the arms and bottom of the coat and a black t-shirt underneath. He wears his normal black baggy pants but with Red Draconian Marking along the sides and also black combat boots.

It's been 2 days since the talk he had with Mira about her wanting to join him. Hearing that she wants to join him on his journey surprised him a bit, but also didn't. He's noticed the worry in the other member's eyes when they interacted with her after she got her magic back, and the sadness in her eyes at the same time. So when he first heard her request, he understood why she asked and allowed her to follow.

The Letter he got from Acnologia was likely his least favorite thing of the night but understandable, besides it'll be a good reason to return home after so long but more on that later.

Anyways walking up to the guild he stops in front of the large doors, inside of one of his pockets is the message he's going to leave with Makarov. Hiding his presence as he puts his hand on the large doors and opens it.

Upon opening a table fly over his head and out the door. Looking inside he notices a brawl going on in the middle of the hall. Stepping inside he notices no one has noticed so he takes the chance to look around the room. He sees Makarov sitting down at the bar drinking his troubles away, Erza not far away eating some Cake. Mira was behind the bar like normal, as if she knew he was there she looks right at him and upon seeing him she gives a light smile before going back to what she was doing.

'That's impressive, she's able to notice my presence when others can't, Sitri might be part of the reason, but still impressive nonetheless' Natsu thinks to himself as he starts walking along the wall towards the bar and takes a seat at the far end.

Moments later Mira walks up to him, "Good Afternoon Natsu, can I get you something?"

"A glass of whiskey maybe?" Natsu asks as Mira nods going to pour a glass for him. Natus turns around and looks at the brawl. No one has started to use magic so it's still pretty tame to what it could be. Taking another glance around he notices neither Elfman or Lisanna are in currently in the guild.

"Here you go," Mira says from behind as she sets a glass down for him.

"Thanks," Natsu says as he takes a sip. After a moment Natus speaks again, "I'm guessing you had a talk with your siblings about you leaving?"

Mira lightly nods her head, "Yeah, I talked to them last night. It took a bit of time, and some tears but they understand and are somewhat fine, though it might be a while till their back to normal."

Natsu nods his head "Elfman just got back his younger sister and now his older one is deciding to leave and Lisanna just got back from Edolas a few weeks ago so, in the end, Elfman won't be alone. 'A True Man Will Push Through', or something along those lines is what Elfman would say." Natsu says making Mira giggle a bit.

"Yeah," Mira says before frowning a bit.

Natsu notices the frown, "It's your choice, you can turn back and stay if you want."

Mira looks at him and shakes her head lightly "No, I turned back and stayed once, I'm choosing to go this time, and I'll stick with my choice this time."

Natus nods his head as he looks over at Makarov whos currently yelling at a barrel next to him. "Well, I guess I should go talk to him one last time before he starts a fight with the barrel at least," Natsu says with a light chuckle before standing up.

Mira doesn't say anything as she takes the now empty glass of whiskey and takes it so it can be washed later.

Natsu then stops hiding his presence as he walks over to Makarov whos about start punching a barrel.

"Gramps" A low voice stops Makarov as he (still in his drunken state) looks over and yells.

"WHAT!" Makarov yells out which makes the guild brawl stop and everyone look over, Makavo blinks a few times before seeing who's talking to him, which is Natsu staring at him with a blank face. "Oh uh, you need something Natsu," Makarov says, his drunken state vanishing like magic.

"When did Natsu return?" "I thought I saw him a few days ago while he was walking out the guild." "What's with the change of clothes?" "I don't know but he seems 'different' somehow" The guild was fairly silent with guild members whispering to one another.

Natsu then pulls out an envelope and hands it to Makarov, he looks at the envelope for a moment with a question mark above his head before his eyes widen a bit as he looks up at Natsu. "Is this…" Makarov says as Natsu nods. Makarov puts the envelope in his pocket before speaking again. "You're positive about this?" He asks which Natsu nods again.

"Yeah, it's my decision and I'm sticking with it," Natsu says which makes Makarov let out a sigh before nodding his head. Natsu then turns around and starts walking towards the exit of the guild.

Pretty much everyone is confused with the exchange between Natsu and Makarov, and as Natus walks towards the exit, any members in his path move away, making a clear path towards the exit. Then a voice is heard.

"Where the fuck are you going Flame Brain, and where the hell have you been?" The voice of Gray is head as he pushes himself through the crowd and is standing in front of Natsu.

"What's it to you stripper, and gets some clothes on," Natsu says.

"What you talking abo- When did this happen" Gray cuts himself off as he now notices he's just in a pair of boxers.

"Maybe you just didn't wear clothes in the first place Frosty," Natsu says with a shrugged as Gray puts on some pants.

"What's that supposed to mean Fire Breathe," Gray says in an irritated tone as he walks up and gets right into Natsu's face.

Pretty much everyone was expecting Natsu to retaliate back at Gray like he normally does, but they were shocked when Natsu just lets out a heavy sigh as he walks past Gray.

After a moment Gray turns to look towards Natsu as he walks towards the exit. "Where the fuck are you going, I wasn't done with you Dragon Freak"

'Dragon Freak? You have no idea' Natsu thinks to himself as he walks up the stairs in front of the door but before he can open the door he is stopped as he feels cold metal against the side of his neck.

"You need something Erza, I got other things to do," Natsu speaks in a calm tone as he turns his head to the side to look at Erza who's standing behind him holding a sword against his neck.

"Where have you been? From what I've heard you took a job that should have lasted only a few days but you've been gone a week. So I will ask again, where have you been?" Erza says in a serious tone.

Natsu just shrugs, "Around" is all Natsu says as he feels the cold blade be pushed against his skin a bit hard. Letting out a sigh he speaks again, "I've been in town for a few days now. Just been busy with other things."

"And what is so important that stopped you from arriving at the guild like normal?" Erza asks still in a serious tone.

"Nothing you need to know of, all will be revealed in time," Natsu says as Erza starts glaring at him. "So I suggest that you remove the sword," Natsu says in a calm tone which surprises the guild since normally he'd be cowering from her glare but now he's not.

Gray smirks while thinking 'Well he just earned himself a beat down.'

Erza moves the sword away from Natsu slowly but then she turns the blade sideways as she tries to hit Natsu with the flat side of the sword.

*ching*

*clank* *clank*

Erza then jumps back away from Natsu with her eyes widen a bit. She's not the only one as everyone is shocked at what they are seeing.

Natsu is now turned fully and is facing Erza, but the shocking thing is that on the ground next to Natsu is the blade of Erza's sword while Erza, now a distance away, is holding a hilt with no blade.

After snapping out of the shock she looks at Natsu with a stern glare, "What did you just do?" She asks but after getting no response she tosses the hilt to the side and is about to summon another sword till she stops.

Gasps could be heard all around as they see Natsu, who suddenly appeared directly in front of Erza, holding a Long Silver Sword that they never seen before, and its pointing directly at her throat.

"I suggest you back down Scarlet, otherwise…" Natsu says in a heavy tone as the sword starts glowing a bit and everyone could feel a large amount of magic power coming off it.

Erza grits her teeth as she puts her hands to her side. Seeing this the Sword glows again before disappearing. Natsu looks at Erza for a moment before turning and walking out leaving a very quiet guild hall.

"What in the actual fuck just happened?" A random member says while whispers start going around about what just happened.

Erza calms down a bit as she walks forwards and picks up the blade from her sword.

"I suggest you leave the boy alone Erza, even I don't know what that sword is able to do, and if what he told me before is true, then there's is more to him than what we know." Makarov's voice is heard from the bar as the guild members slowly start to go back to what they were doing but still questioning with that just happened.

Erza walks over to the bar as she set the blade on the counter before looking at Makarov. "Can I ask what that envelope is about?" Erza asks

"You can but it's not thing I'll speak about today. You'll find out tomorrow." Makarov says and Erza lets out a sigh.

"You said that he told you something, I guess it's about the sword then?" Erza asks, wanted to figure something out at least.

Makarov nods "Yeah, 2 days ago we spoke in my office, which was surprising since later on, no one ever said anything about seeing him but there were questions about seeing him but it was unknown. Anyways he did confirm my suspicions about the Sword." Makarov says. Not long after his talk with Natsu he went down to get something to eat, when he noticed that Natsu was around he asked a few members but they said that they haven't seen him. One member did say they thought they saw him walk out but didn't know fully.

"Your suspicions about the Sword? You mean it actually being a Contract Spirits?" Erza asks getting a nod from the old man.

"Yes, he told me a bit about it but nothing much. He did say that he has had the Contract before he joined the guild but how he got it he kept to himself." Makarov says as Erza is surprised but confused at the same time.

"If he had it that long then why keep it hidden?" Erza asks getting a shrug from Makarov.

"I don't know but if he's kept that hidden from us for that long, what else does he know?" Makarov says as Erza gets a thoughtful expression on her face. After a moment Makarov jumps off the bar. "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." Then disappears in is office.

"Here" Mira's voice brakes Erza out of her thoughtful expression as she notices some cake in front of her.

"Thanks, Mira," Erza says as she takes a bite of it.

After a moment Mira speaks, "So that's the sword you were talking about the other day?" Mira says getting a nod from Erza, "Well it's definitely a **Demon Slayer** then"

Erza looks up from her cake and gives a confused look towards Mira, "Why do you say that?"

"I, don't fully understand it myself but I was getting this weird feeling from it. The magic energy that came off of it, though it didn't feel like it would hurt me directly, my **Demon Souls** , on the other hand, felt very weary of it." Mira says as she looks down at her hand.

Erza thinks that over for a moment, "I guess that makes sense if the name is anything to go by, **Demons** would be weary of a **Demon Slayer**. Still, something that designed to **Slay Demons** , it's a surprise." Erza says as she continues to eat her cake.

"Well, we do live in a world of magic. We even have 3 wizards in the guild that's magic is called **Dragon Slayer Magic** , so maybe something like **Demon Slayer Magic** is out there too. The world is a big place." Mira says with a thoughtful expression.

* * *

~An Half Hour Later~

It's been a half hour since the little scene Natsu made and most things have turned back to normal, though the odd question still filled the air.

Some members have left on jobs or returned to the guild is fairly quiet, or at least as quiet as Fairy Tail can get. Then the door opened, and walked in was Gildarts, The Ace of Fairy Tail, normally Magnolia splits for him when he returns from a mission, but it didn't this time.

Anyways Gildarts walks through the guild hall as members greet him back, looking around he doesn't see the person he's looking for so he walks up to the bar to ask Mira.

"Hey Gildarts, your back from your job I see," Mira says as she sees the power mage walk up to the bar.

"Yeah, it was just a short one, but I returned a few nights ago," Gildarts says as he rubs his left shoulder.

"Oh, I thought you would have shown up yesterday, in that case, you normally come to the guild when you're able," Mira says with a thoughtful exception.

"Well, let's just say something stopped me, is Makarov here, I would like to speak to him about something," Gildarts asks.

Mira gives a nod, "yes he's in his office like normal, what is it you'd like to speak to him about, if you don't mind me asking." Mira asks, wondering what would be troubling the Crash Mage.

"Well I don't really know for sure, but 'someone' that I ran into on my 100-Year Quest was at least on the outskirts of town, and it has me greatly worried," Gildarts says as he tightens his grip on his left shoulder.

"Oh, you think this 'someone' is still around?" Mira asks, a little worried because of the way Gildarts is acting.

Gildarts shakes his head, "No, if 'he' was still here we would know." is the last thing he says before going up to Makarov's office.

~Inside Makarov's office~

*knock*

*knock*

"Come in," Makarov says as he looks up from his papers to see Gildarts walk inside, "I see your back from your job, I thought you would have been back sooner considering how close the mission was."

Gildarts stands in front of Makarovs desk, "I was, but not long after I got home a few nights ago, my wounds started to burn up."

Makarov gains a thoughtful expression, "Yes, I noticed your wounds when you first returned from the 100-Year Quest but never asked with how you got them, but I guess whatever happened is the reason why you failed on your quest."

Gildarts nods "Yes, surprisingly enough, I met a Dragon and he was the real reason I failed on my quest," Gildarts says in a serious tone

Makarov is shocked by this as he speaks up, "Dragons were said to have died off centuries ago, yes we have 3 **Dragon Slayers** that have said to be taught by dragons, but even then it's a hard thing to believe. From my knowledge, the only Dragon that's been seen in the past few centuries was-"

"Acnologia, The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Right" Gildarts says getting a nod from Makarov.

"Not much is know really know about him, even for years the Magic Council always try to deny him of being an intelligent being, but for him to not be sighted for centuries apart, means he's not just a mindless beast," Makarov says.

"Well considering I believe he was likely within the outskirts of Magnolia, 2 nights ago, then I agree," Gildarts says as Makarov gets a very shocked look.

"H-How can you be sure?" Makarov says, worried about what he just head.

"I'm not 100% sure but that night not long past 10, I felt a very familiar and powerful aura, though it only lasted a second, my wounds started burning like hell. For him to appear so close to town without being noticed is something, and it's not hard to miss a large Black Dragon, even at night." Gildarts says.

"That's worrisome since I never noticed anything like that, at that time of night. Plus add in your horrible at locating people from aura and magic alone mean something." Makarov says trying to think this over.

"Yeah, but the energy coming from him that day will be something I'll never forget," Gildarts says, with a painful expression on his face as he remembers that day.

"Troublesome" Is the final thing Makarov is able to say about all of this.

* * *

And that's going to be it for this Chapter. Like I said before it's not my best chapter, I just wanted to get it over with.

The next chapter will be the chapter where Natsu and Mira leave, and that's the main thing I've been wanting to write, plus more of Natsu's past will start catching up with him.

Well, that's all I got to say…

Later


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again Viewers, sorry for the delay but I finally got the chapter done with.

I've just got caught up with games that came out, so I've been occupied with playing them.

But enough about me lets go to the story already.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail itself is owned by Hiro Mashima. Any other Elements from different Light Novel, Manga, or Animes belong to their rightful owner. (Got To Love Copy and Paste Because Laziness)

"Talking"; Human/Small Creatures

'Thinking'; Human/Small Creatures

 **"Talking"; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures**

 **'Thinking'; Dragon/Demon/Large Creatures**

 **[Fire Dragon Kings: Demolition Fist]; Attack/Spell**

 **{A/N:}; Author's Note**

* * *

X784; November 24th at 12:30 pm

It's been a few hours since Natsu's little display at the Guild. He knows that it would draw a lot of question about him in the future but he didn't really care. By the time Makarov tells them about him leaving, he'll be long gone and hopefully out of Fiore within the next 5 days.

It's not that he dislikes being in Fiore, it's just the moniker 'Salamander' is one that is fairly well known in big parts of Fiore. However, the one that will stand out most will be Mira.

She models a fair bit for Sorcerer Weekly and is very popular around Fiore, and when the wind catches that both of them left Fairy Tail, it will spread fast. Sorcerer Weekly was just published today, which is why he waited a few days since it will likely be a hot topic in next issue.

Yet if they able to get out of Fiore before the next Issue is published it will be easier to travel, with a less chance of others knowing who they are and because of a certain, Powerful **Ice God Slayer** , he knows that kind of stuff doesn't really travel between the other Kingdoms of Ishgar, so going to one of the neighboring Kingdoms. Either Seven or Bosco, with them being the only Kingdoms that are connected by land directly. Doing so will make things easier till news settles down in Fiore.

Anyways we see Natsu walking to his house when arriving he walks inside. Looking around at the messy house he walks over to one part of the wall as he pushes against it and a hidden door opens up.

Walking through the door and down a set of stairs, he walks into a small room. Said room has a single small desk against the back wall with a chair in front of it. Along the left wall, there's a single sword rack, on it is a Beautiful Golden Sheath, with a Silver Strap hanging down. On a hook just above it is a Medallion, A Silver Medallion in the Shape of a Dragon Head, It has a Green Gem in the left eye and a Red Gem in the Right Eye.

Walking over to the desk. On top of it are a few books, each with different types of letterings on them. Sitting in at the back of the desk is a picture frame, with a picture in it. In the Photo, we see 4 people and 3 dragons. In the background, we see a Large Tenrou Tree, similar to the one on Tenrou Island, Fairy Tail's Holy Ground, but this one is almost 3 times larger, even though it's hard to tell in the photo.

The four people in the photo are Irene Belserion, to her right is Natsu Dragneel himself, to his right we see Alex Logia or what everyone else knows him as Acnologia and to his right is someone we've yet to see. A woman with blond lengthy hair back in a ponytail and had side-swept bangs in front, with two strands of hair draped down the sides of her head and wearing a dressed in elegant red and white robes with a high-collared cloak, this is Anna Heartfilia.

Then Dragons behind them are Igneel **The Fire Dragon King** , Belserion **The Sage Dragon King** , and a Pale Blue Western Dragon known as Tiamat **The Chaos Karma Dragon Queen**.

Yet the most noticeable thing on the desk would a small red dome in the middle, though you're unable to see through it. On the Dome, itself are multiple magic circles all moving around. Putting his right hand on top of the Dome, it glows a bit before fading away revealing an open book under it. The book itself is turned to the last page, and on said page are 4 Magic Circles, 1 of which seems to be Black and not moving while the other 3 are Dark Red and spinning slowly, yet the one next to the Black one is moving slower than the others.

"7 Years and just over half of the seals have been powered," Natsu says to himself.

Looking down to his right hand we see a Red Magic Circle glowing as Natsu feels a presence behind him, looking over his shoulder we see a woman with red hair that seems to have fire flowing along it, her eyes are red and seem to glow like fire, she wears a Red Kimono, with an orange sash and 8 large red beads attached to the sash that seem to hold fire in them.

"You need something Klea? I haven't seen you around lately so I thought you'd be busy, being the **Elemental Lord of Fire** after all." Natsu says as he turns around and faces her while leaning back against the desk.

Klea shrugs, "What is there for me to do anyway? Most things that would involve me or any of the other Elemental Lords are long forgotten about now, and Belphal, **The Elemental Lord of Wind** is the only one that does his own thing, were the rest of us have a contract with someone, mostly out of boredom, where he just goes where the wind takes him. Lazy Bastard" Klea mutters the last part to herself.

Natsu chuckles hearing her. He's met Belphal a few times over the years and one can definitely tell that the guy doesn't give 2 shits about interacting with the world anymore. He just spends his time floating around, and only a few beings are able to see him. Humans and being similar would just think it's just the wind.

"So is there a reason you showed up suddenly?" Natsu asks though she does appear at times just to bug him, she mostly just does her own thing or just stays in his subconscious.

"Well knowing that you're going to be traveling around, and not likely wanting to draw attention to yourself, or your traveling companion that you'll be having. I talked with Shiroyasha and was able to get you theses" Klea finishes as she raises a hand and flames appear from it and when it disappears two pitch black cloaks appear in her hand, each having a dragon scale pattern on it.

Natsu recognized the Dragon Scales, it belonged to Apophis, the **Primal Eclipse Dragon** , one of the many dragons that sided with going against the coexistence between Humans and Dragons. He stood out since he was one of the strongest on the opposing side and had immense darkness and shadow based abilities. Alex was the one to end him near the ending of the war. Yet some of his powers were preserved within his scales even after death, making them very good for staying out of sight since the scales have the passive ability to hide one's presence so the wearer will just seem like a shadow to others, and how often do people take notice in a random shadow.

"So she did have some more laying around, though they were all destroyed over time, the only long lasting one being the one Alex wears, hence why he's able to stay out of sight even when traveling within public places. So what kind of deal did you make with her to get those?" Natsu asks, gaining a blush from the Spirit which Natsu chuckles at 'That crazy loli is as perverted as ever apparently.' Natsu says in his head while chuckling.

Though he stops when the cloaks are thrown at him. Taking the cloaks off him, he takes one last look at them before they burst into red flames and disappear from sight. Turning back around he looks at the book on the desk again.

"I thought you would have sealed that book away somewhere, just so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands," Klea says from behind him.

"Maybe but I think it's safer if it's kept close by so I know where it is. Even if something is sealed away, there always someway to break a seal no matter how strong, nothing is truly Immortal in this world of ours." Natsu says as the book suddenly bursts into black flames and disappears. As the book disappears he puts his hand on top of the desk itself as the desk glows red and it, plus everything on top of it, disappears in a burst of red flames like the cloaks did.

Turning back around he walks over to the Sword Sheath and Medallion. He takes the Medallion from the hook above and puts it around his neck. Both eyes glow their respective color for a moment before going back to normal. He takes the Sheath and puts it on. The Sheath itself glows sliver as **The Demon Slayer** materializes in it.

"You know I've yet to hear how you were able to get a contract with her," Klea says in an even tone.

"Does it still bother you that much?" Natsu questions.

"Years ago all Contract Spirits had a connection to one of the 6 Elemental Lord. All because their elements were close to one of the 6 main elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Holy and Darkness. But Est was the oddball out of everyone, even though she killed the Demon King, her attribute isn't **Holy** but an attribute of **Steel** , even then she has had no connection with any of the Elemental Lords. Add in the fact one of her abilities is **Magic Nullification** means one can't even use magic to control her. So yeah it bothers me a bit, she's been contracted to you even longer than I have after all." Klea continues with a displeasing tone.

Natus just chuckles at her as he starts walking out the room leaving only a single chair, but stops before walking out, "Everyone has their secrets, some might be darker than others, and some might just be silly. Yet the reason we made a contract is something I will carry with me forever, it's the least I can do." Natus finishes as he walks out the room and the house after taking everything he'll need.

In the hidden room, we see Klea still standing there but now with a saddened look on her face. For as long as she's known Natsu, she's learned that he's pretty much an open book to the ones he fully trusts. He might keep secrets from one person, but another 5 will know what that is. If he does keep secrets from others then it's for a good reason and it would normally come to light later down the line anyways. When he tells a lie, most of the time it'll only be half wrong with part of the truth in it. The ones he keeps secrets from are just the ones he doesn't fully trust, but to know if he does trust you or not is unknown until he tells you himself.

Yet out of everyone she knows that he trusts, only one other knows the reason for the contract with him and Est. Afureia, one of the Ten Seraphs from the Divine Realm or Heaven, is what humans would normally call it. She was also the original wielder of Terminus Est.

He grew up in the same village as Irene and been friends with both Alex and Anna for just as long even though they grew up in different villages. Yet none of them know how. Even herself is unable to find out how, and with the contract she has with him, she is able to look through his past memories if needed but that day she's unable to look at, the days before and after she's able to but just that one day, Nothing.

It bothers her since used correctly Terminus Est is very dangerous. The ability of **Magic Nullification** isn't rare but they normally have limits, mostly with the strength of the magic they're nullifying or certain types of magic can't be nullified. The most dangerous part is her Ability is to **Destroy All Curses** whether it was from very powerful demons or gods, she has the ability to destroy the curses but in reality, it's not destroyed yet passed on to Est herself and her wielder, which is where she earned the name **Bag of Curses** since any curse she destroys gets stored in her. Yet when the bag gets full, all the curses get passed to her Master, who is Natsu at this point in time.

The more powerful the curse, the more space it takes up. Natsu has destroyed only a few curses over the years. Most of the time he's able to destroy a curse without the help of Est but there have been times where he had no choice.

Letting out a sigh, a red magic circle appears under her as she's swallowed by flames and when the flames disperse, she's gone.

* * *

X784; November 24th at 10:50 pm

Currently taking one final look at Magnolia we see Natsu, wearing the same clothes as before but has the Black Cloak on. On his back, we see the **Demon Slayer** and Sheath but they're mostly hidden under the cloak with just the hilt of the sword sticking out slightly.

Natsu met up with Mira again not long after getting his things from home to set up their leaving time to be around 11 pm. Though when she'll arrive he doesn't fully know but is not worried since she'll likely be saying her final goodbyes to her siblings, much to their sadness but both Natsu and Mira know that they won't let it stop them from continuing how they live.

"So you're finally leaving Fairy Tail, after all these years." A young female voice is heard from behind, it seems like lots of people are talking behind his back lately.

"More like finally left Fairy Tail," Natsu says as he moves his right arm and shows where the Fairy Tail mark used to be is now gone. "I'm tired of being pushed around by people and confined by everyone else. I could have acted back but that would do more harm than good and being the center of attention is something I like to keep away from if I can help it."

"You say you left but you're still able to hear me and doubt see me too," the voice says.

"I'm simply capable of seeing Spectators, Ghosts, and anything invisible to humans whatsoever. Humans and race's similar are blind in most prospects compared to other beings in this world of ours." Natsu says still looking in the distance.

"Or maybe you'll always be a member of Fairy Tail even when not apart of the Guild."

Natsu turns to speak toward the 'ghost' in front of him now. "You know that isn't how things work. I don't know if you've gotten more stubborn or just being the same brat I knew all those years ago, Mavis." Natsu says to the First Master of Fairy Tail.

Mavis pouts cutely, "Just because you've been around longer than me doesn't mean you can still call me a brat."

Natsu just chuckles "well when you stop acting like one then maybe, just maybe I will." Natsu says, in return, Mavis sticks her tongue out at Natsu in a childlike manner before fading way, gaining another chuckle from Natsu.

"Is something funny?" Mira's voice is heard as Natsu looks to the side and sees her walking up towards him.

"Just the 'ghost' that's been haunting me for years now is just acting like a child again," Natsu says, gaining a confused look from Mira and before she can question further Natsu speaks up again.

"I never thought I see that day where you wear something like that again," Natsu comments Mira's current appearance which is pretty close to what she used to wear. She is now wearing a black tank top that has a shade of dark purple in it covered with a black jacket, black leather pants held up with a dark purple belt and thigh-high boots. Her hair is in a high ponytail held by a small purple ribbon, yet she still has the small front ponytail.

"As much as I like the dresses, they're not suitable for long travels by foot. Besides I never really disliked dressing like this even after Lisanna's 'death'. I just didn't think it suited the way I wanted to be seen around that time." Mira says with an even tone.

"Oh? So is the 'She-Devil' going to make a come back after all these years?" Natsu questions with an amused smirk.

Mira just gives a mischievous smirk, one that no one would expect to gain from her nowadays and one that would send even some powerful demons running for the hills. Thought on her part, it was more of a test. She's been curious about Natsu's actions recently and the way he stood up to Erza this morning. Normally when threatened by Erza or even by herself in the past, he would coward in fear but recently he seems more annoyed of Erza's threats. Sorta like when she's hit on by other guys when traveling. Where she just wants to continue without being interrupted, that kind of annoyed.

Yet at the moment, instead of showing any fear one might expect from Natsu, he just lets out a small chuckle, "Well if so then I look forward to it." Natsu pauses before speaking again, "And before I forget, here." He says as he stretches out his hand and a flame appears. After it disappears a cloak, the other one Klea gave him early, is now in his hand and he tosses it at Mira, gaining a questioning look from her.

Natsu sighs "I'm not stupid enough to walk around in plain sight, news travels fast in Fiore. When the wind catches that Fairy Tail's poster girl has left the guild, along with 'Salamander', it will spread like wildfire. It's just a little something to help stay in the shadows till we get out of Fiore." Natsu explains, gaining a bit of a surprised reaction from Mira since she actually never thought about the after effects outside the guild that could happen.

"Wait, get out of Fiore?" Mira questions gaining a nod from Natsu.

"Just for a bit, till news settles down about us leaving Fairy Tail. We can get out of Fiore in about 5 days, I at least want to get out in 7 days. The people on Sorcerer's Weekly will likely make a big deal about this so I want to leave before it publishes again." Natsu answers, getting a thoughtful look and a nod from Mira.

"Their latest issue was published today. So that's why you weren't in much of a hurry to leave for the past few days" Mira says gaining another nod from Natsu. In all honesty, she was surprised that he planned ahead on this.

"Who are you and what have you done with the stupid idiot I knew?" Mira questions, half-jokingly.

Natsu just raises an eyebrow before lightly chuckling before looking over Magnolia again "He was just a clone because they thought the real me was gone, but when he was alone I took his place and sealed him away forever." Natsu says. After a few moments he looks back at Mira, "I guess it's safe to say you already erased your guild mark?"

"Yeah, it feels weird though. Having the mark for so long and now it's gone." Mira says with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Well, you still have time to turn back and stay," Natsu says

Mira shakes her head, "Like I said before, I turned back once already but I'm following through this time."

"Well if you're sure then it's time for us to go, I want to get some distance from here before Makarov drops the bomb on everyone," Natsu says gaining a nod from Mira.

"Well then let's go then," Mira says as they start walking into the forest and out of sight from Magnolia.

* * *

X784; November 25th at 6:30 am.

In Magnolia we see Makarov walking towards the Fairy Tail guild hall, complaining about all the paperwork he's got to do with all the brats in the guild.

Walking through the front gates he puts his hand out to open the large front doors of the guild but instead of opening they stay shut as he walks right into the door.

"Ow, It's still locked, I thought Mira wou…" Makarov stops himself. "Oh yeah, she left too." Going through his pocket he pulls out a key and opens the door, walking inside he looks around at the empty guild hall. "It's going to weird not having those two around."

Walking over to the empty bar he goes into the kitchen, "Now I got to make my own coffee in the morning," Makarov grumbles to himself as he makes a coffee and walks upstairs.

Sitting behind the desk he looks at the bane of all Guild Masters… Paperwork. Grumbling to himself again he stretches his arm out and grabs the top paper from one of the many piles of papers. As he pulls the paper, an envelope sitting on top falls down and lands in front of him.

Looking at it he notices it the envelope that Natsu gave him yesterday. Turning it over he looks at the seal on it which is in the shape of a dragon head. Touching it, it glows as a hologram of Natsu appears and tells his message.

* * *

Well, that's going to be it for this chapter.

I decided to give Acnologia a different name and have 'Acnologia' be considered a nickname givin' to him during the Dragon Civil War, plus it won't be much of a mouth full in the future for when he's around. Besides, I always thought that's how it was and over the years he just took the name of Acnologia has his own.

Next Chapter will be the reveal to Fairy Tail and a little bit of Natsu's and Mira's travel. Plus a little bit of explaining of Contract Spirits towards Mira.

Anyways that's all until next time.

Later


End file.
